America's little joy
by Thousnelda
Summary: Sequel to America's little secret. 14 years have passed since america's incident as a girl, and things have gone back to normal. That is, until England once again becomes curious about what America's 14-year-long secret is. How is the world going to react when they find out what really happened when America disappeared for so long. Warning: mention of past rape and OC. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Well, I got several people asking for a sequel so here it is. Hope you like~ **

Chapter one

"Turn your phone off, da," Russia growled at America. The two of them were currently in the middle of a world meeting in D.C., and Russia was giving is speech until a certain American's phone began to play an annoying ringtone.

America rolled his eyes at this, but instead of turning the phone off he checked the caller ID and said to give him a minute. With this done, America rushed out of the room and answered the caller. The rest of the nations became relatively quiet as they tried to hear what America was saying from the hallway. This was not too hard, since America was shouting in a concerned manner, yet they still could not understand what it was about. At last he returned, slightly pale, and announced, "Early lunch break," before leaving the room again.

Almost fourteen years had passed since the incident where America turned into a girl, and since then things had been up and down for the American's relationship with England. As England promised, he tried to be there for the younger nation as he tried to get over everything that happened, but after two years they ended up having a falling out. England blamed it on the fact that America had refused to fully let him in while America said it was because England refused to let things die down. Despite this, England was still curious as to what was going on with America.

America was late coming back from the sudden lunch break, which only caused more people to wonder what was up, but the youth acted as if nothing was wrong and promptly pushed off the questions. America was definitely hiding something and England wanted to know what. The last straw to this came when the meeting ended and America rushed out of the conference room with Canada following at his heels.

England got to his feet to follow the two nations, only to be stopped when France asked, "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"To see where they're hurrying to. You have to admit that America has been acting odd all day," England answered, earning a thoughtful nod from France. After some more talking, the two of them sped to the parking lot in time to see America and Canada turn and leave. Finding out where the two of them were going would certainly be interesting; or at least that was what France was thinking.

The two older nations hopped into a rental and followed the others several blocks until they stopped at a bookstore. They were surprised to watch America walk into the bookstore, imagining it to be the last place they'd see him willingly go to, and parked their own car in order to enter. Once in the store, they tried to blend in with the other shoppers while keeping an eye out for what America and Canada were buying. As soon as they entered the store, France noticed the two younger nations head to the kids section.

"Would have thought that with America they would go straight to the comic book section, but kid's books also sound like him," England commented, pretending to look over a travel book to India.

"I suppose, but I would have thought that Canada would be past kid's books," France replied, replacing a cookbook he found. He then looked slightly shocked when Canada and America left the area for the check-out, America holding a book and Canada holding a large, plushy, light blue rabbit. After watching the two of them get in line France whispered, "The book simply surprises me, but I'm not sure what to think with the rabbit."

"We should wait in the car for them to get out, easier to follow them that way," England whispered back, not wanting to touch the subject France may have been getting to with the rabbit. France shrugged to this and followed England to the rental as America and Canada finished their purchases.

After the stop at the bookstore, England and France followed America and Canada to the hospital; which only confused the elders more. Keeping a safe distance away, they followed America and Canada through corridor after corridor until they opened a door and walked into a patient's room. The older two stopped outside the room and looked inside through a glass pane at the sight.

Inside, America and Canada walked up to a bed where a little girl was laying down dozing. It was hard to tell how old the girl was since she was covered in a blanket to her chin, only showing a long mop of sandy blond hair. Softly, America woke the girl up and said something to her, causing her to look around and reach happily with one arm for the stuffed rabbit Canada was still holding; her other arm in a sling. She then noticed the book America was holding out to her and also took the gift, smiling sweetly to America.

"Excuse me, can I help you two with something," a nurse asked upon noticing France and England stare into the room.

"Oh, well, perhaps. Can you tell us who the girl is?" England asked.

The nurse looked at a notepad on the wall and answered, "The patient appears to be a miss Julie Jones."

The two nations looked as if about to comment on this when America opened the door to see what was happening outside the room. Once spotting France and England, the youth began to glare and ask what they were doing there.

"We could ask you the same thing, America. And what is with this girl?" France asked.

"That is none of your business," America answered slowly, desperately trying to control himself which sent the other two on edge.

France and England shared a glance, both of them considering if their curiosity was worth whatever might happen if America became angry with them. Before either of them could voice anything, they heard the little girl call out, "Daddy is something wrong?"

"Daddy?" the older nations asked in unison.

America glanced into the room, smiling casually at the girl as he happily said, "You bet Sweety. I need to leave for a couple minutes but I'll be back soon. Why don't you relax with Mattie, okay?"

The girl nodded, causing America to happily nod back only to return to glaring at the others when he brought his attention back to them. He then asked, "You guys really want to know?"

England and France nodded once, causing America to sigh and continue, "Fine, I'll tell you if it makes you go away. But I swear that if you tell anyone about what I tell you I will make sure you regret it. Understand?"

Again, France and England nodded their heads before following America to a different area. They could tell by how aggressive America was acting that whatever was up with the girl it was very important to him; which meant that he would most likely keep this promise at all costs.

**So what do you think? Continue?**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**And so I shall continue~**

Chapter two

America led France and England to an empty visitor's room and stopped, not looking at the others the whole time. The three of them stayed in an uneasy silence for several moments until England asked, "So that girl is your daughter…is she alright?"

"Ya, I guess. She broke her arm earlier today during her lunch break. According to what she told me she was a little over eager since it was her last day of school and tripped down the nearby hill. She'll be fine in a little bit but she's gonna hate having to be stuck inside for the next few weeks," America answered, smiling slightly to himself at the thought of his little girl pouting and joking until she got things her way and was allowed to play outside.

"I see, that's good. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her," England replied slightly nervously.

"So how old is she?" France asked.

"Almost fourteen, but she looks closer to ten. The people at her school simply think she has this disorder where she doesn't age right, but I think it probably has more to do with the fact that her parents are nations," America answered sharply, glaring slightly at France before continuing, "Well, you guys now know about her so why don't you just leave now and never discuss this again."

France had paled at the comment of "parents" and upon learning how old she actually was. Like most of the other nations who hurt America that night, France had mostly forgotten that that night happened, but obviously it was something for him to now think about. At last he asked, "So then, she was from that night, non?"

America stayed silent, not wanting to answer the question or think about that night. France persisted, however, and asked, "But then…why didn't you tell us? And who's her father then?"

"And why should I have told you guys? In case you forgot, you and almost everyone who I trusted-thought were my friends-raped me then left me to fend for myself! I was a complete mess after that and I doubt you guys would have gotten your heads out of your asses to actually help. God, because of you guys that had to have been the absolute worse year of my life! As for who the father is, I don't have the slightest idea. I never cared to check on that and as far as I'm concerned she does not have another father," America yelled out before stalking to a sink and filling a glass with water.

He visibly trembled as he drank the glass's contents, causing England to walk up to America and place a calming hand on the youth's shoulder. America looked dully at the hand, fighting back tears which always came when he thought back to that year. It was simply something which he hated to think about and while most of the other nations did not think much of it they did respect his right to not want to talk about it. After a couple minutes he was able to bottle up the emotions long enough to look back at the others and say, "Look, now you know what happened, and I had better not hear any of this get to the others; understand? Cause if the others hear about her and decide to do something to her I will not hesitate to take out vengeance on you."

"We understand America," the two said followed by silence for several moments. After some time, France excused himself to leave the dreary hospital as America and England headed back towards the room. Once reaching Julie's room, America paused outside and looked at England.

"America, I know that the last few years must have been hard on you and I'm sorry for that. Even though I was not apart of the gang who hurt you, I still feel that I should apologize for the others," England said softly, staring into the room.

"You can visit her for a little bit if you want. Just be relaxed, pain killers make her a bit grumpy," America responded after thinking for several seconds. England blinked at this before asking where America was going upon seeing the other walk down the hall. America did not reply, however, leaving England to enter the room to find the girl awake with Canada sitting by her with the book.

The girl looked at him confused before asking where her father was. In response England answered, "He wanted to take a little walk, and how are you feeling?"

"Alright," Julie began with a slightly sad look on her face. She then tried to smile and say, "Daddy got me a new book and Uncle Mattie got me a new bunny, see?"

"I do," England answered while walking up to the bed. He smiled more when he saw the book she received, _Treasure Island_, and told her that it was a very good book. She smiled at this and looked like she was going to say something, only to end it with a yawn.

"Why don't you get a little more sleep before dinner, okay? Then you can have it when your daddy's here," Canada said, smiling when the girl nodded her head and laid down with her bunny. Soon she was fast asleep.

"I take it he told you about her, right? America should be back in an hour or so, he does this kind of thing often when it comes to anything about that night," Canada answered.

"Really?" England asked.

Canada nodded and said, "He really does love Julie, but sometimes things about her reminds him of that night and he gets flashbacks, often times reaching the point where in order to get over them he needs to not be by her or anything which reminds him of that night. Then he goes right back to hugging her and telling her things are alright, because often times she'll think that she did something wrong. It can be really sad at times."

England nodded thoughtfully, not completely sure how to take all of this in. After some time in silence, he left the room and headed outside; calling a taxi so that he could go back to his hotel room. He was going to need to think this out.

* * *

France sat in a small bar, looking thoughtfully into his drink. Prussia and Spain then entered and asked where he had run off to. In response, France looked to them and said, "I was trying to find out why America was acting strange today."

"Really, and what did you find out?" Spain asked.

France looked around to see if any of the other nations where there. Luckily, there were not, so France said, "You need to promise not to tell anyone, alright. If America heard I told you this he would kill me. Literally!"

The others nodded, causing France to tell them of how he found out that America had a child due to their little "fun" that one night long ago. Spain and Prussia where in shock after hearing this for several minutes until Spain asked, "You sure? I don't know if I should be happy about possibly having a kid or not."

"Guess that explains why he was gone for those months afterwards," Prussia answered while sipping his beer. They continued their talking for some time, only for them to split up when they realized that it was getting late.

After leaving the bar, Prussia returned to the hotel and ran into Germany and Italy. Not being able to resist the urge to tell them the news, Prussia told them what France had learned, earning a shocked expression from both of them. Italy then left and told Romano and Hungary, who told Japan, who leaked the news to China and the rest of Asia, who then told Russia and so on. It was rare for nations to have any news about children which was good, making this tasty bit of gossip run through their clicks like wildfire before going to bed until the rest of the meeting tomorrow.

**So how is America going to react to everyone knowing? **

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter three

"Hey, Germany, can I talk to you quick," America asked shortly after entering the conference room. It was the morning after most of the world found out about America's girl, and America was still oblivious to this.

"Ya, sure," Germany answered evasively. After hearing about the girl, Germany had thought back to that night and started to have certain emotions because of it. Guilt, was what he thought it was called, guilt for his actions and ignorance on the matter which he decided to show in actually being nice to the other nation.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be a little late coming here after the lunch break okay," America went on, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

"Alright…take your time," Germany replied, making the American even happier.

"Dude, you feeling okay? Usually you'd be shouting your head off about anyone even thinking of being late," America asked not really caring about the answer.

"Ya," was all Germany said before leaving to whisper something to his usual group.

With this done, America went to his seat and began to get ready. Once he was done with this, he scanned the mostly filled room to see that a lot more people were looking at him than usual. Confused, he asked England if there was something on his face only to be told no and to be quiet since the meeting had started.

Before the first speaker could start, however, Russia stood up and said, "Before we begin, can I ask a question? America…is it true that you have a little kid?"

America paled slightly and asked, "Where's this coming from?"

"Well, I heard it from China who heard it from someone and so on and I would like to know the truth," Russia answered innocently, earning others asking if it was true also.

America stayed silent for a moment, unsure how to respond to this while trying to think of where they had heard this. Upon deciding that either France or England had told someone, America began to glare at them; causing England to motion that he had nothing to do with this and for France to look down. America then asked, "France, did you go back on your promise?"

"I just told Spain and Prussia, and I swear I told them to not tell anyone! I just had to America, this news was too big to keep a secret," France answered defensively.

"You-you idiot!" America yelled at the Frenchman before lunging at him and pulling said man out of his chair. From there America began to pummel the man while shouting out, "Why the hell is it so hard for you guys to understand what a secret is?! Seriously, it simply means that you don't spill your guts to two people who talk with everyone! Jeez, what the hell is wrong with you?"

By that time most of the nations were getting over the shock of America beating the life out of France long enough for several of them to try pulling them apart. As they did this, Italy asked what the beating was for, which in response America answered, "Well I told him that if he told anyone I would make sure he would regret it, and unlike him I actually keep my promises!"

America had now worked off a bit of his anger at France, and could not help but feel satisfied with the fact that the hotel was going to need to call an ambulance for him. They all knew that France would be more or less alright-he would feel like one large bruise for the next couple months, but that was simply a perk of immortality-so the others were not overly worried about him. Instead of focusing on France or the meeting, however, the conversation went right back to about Julia.

The conversation was mostly America answering their questions about her; such as what she was like, what she looked like, how he was able to keep it a secret, and of course if he really had no idea who the father was. America answered all of these as truthfully as he could, for the question of her father he made sure to answer clearly that he did not care. Japan then asked, "So then if both her parents are nations does she represent anything?"

"Not from what I know. To me she acts just like any other little girl," America answered, growing tired of the interrogation. This was not helped by the fact that they had spent the entire morning talking about her with only half an hour remaining before lunch break.

"From what I heard the girl was in the hospital yesterday with a hurt arm, is she being discharged today?" Spain asked in thought.

"Ya, I was going to pick her up during the lunch break and drop her off at home," America answered, causing many of the others to think.

"You're going to just leave an injured child alone, aru?" China huffed.

America rolled his eyes and answered, "No, she won't be alone. I asked D.C. to watch her like he usually does when I'm gone. I've been taking care of her for almost fourteen years guys, I think I know how to take care of her."

"Vee, how about instead you bring her here? I'd really like to see her in person too," Italy said happy at the idea of meeting her possible daughter.

"No," America answered bluntly. The last thing he wanted was for almost the rest of the world to be gushing over his little girl.

"I agree with Italy's idea," Hungary commented.

"I said no," America commented back.

"I don't mind the little girl joining us," Russia remarked.

"No way in hell is she meeting you Commie-bastard," America rebutted.

"I bet she's cuter in person, aru," China said thoughtfully.

"She is but you don't need to see her," America replied.

"It's not like we're really doing anything important at the meeting today. It's sort of become a waste so why not have her come," Japan reasoned.

"I'm still not doing it," America snapped, annoyed with the fact that everyone seemed to be ignoring him.

"If she is injured than she really should spend time at home resting," Germany began.

"Finally!" America exclaimed, thinking someone else had finally seen reason. Germany then continued, "But I would not mind if she were to make a sort appearance so we could see her."

"What?" America asked unable to make any sense out of them. He would have thought that Germany would have at least had the sense to want to stay on track.

"So then it's settled, America you are you bring the her here after the lunch break. Then, if you want you can leave early to take her home," Hungary reasoned happily.

America was about to protest to being told what to do, but halted himself at the idea of getting to leave the meeting early. He really would have liked staying at home helping his daughter get used to only having one arm for a little bit, and if one of them tried something he could always beat them up like he did France. After a few minutes of thought, America agreed as long as they did not try anything with her and due to it being almost time for the lunch break he left to get the girl.

**As always please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 4

"Daddy, where're we going?" Julia Jones asked from the back seat of America's car. She had just been released from the hospital and assumed that they were going to go home, but instead America was driving in the opposite direction.

"Well remember that strange guy with the eyebrows who visited you yesterday?" America began only to continue upon seeing a nod of the girl's head, "He had a friend who told all of the other people like daddy about you, and now they all want to meet you."

"Oh, okay. Can we get lunch first?" Julia asked, looking out the window as a McDonalds came into view. America laughed and said sure, pulling into the fast food restaurant for them to pick up a meal.

After the meal, they went straight to the conference room, only for America to stop the girl and ask if she was really alright with meeting them for the tenth time that hour. She said she had no problems with the idea, causing America to give her an uneasy smile and tell her to stay outside until he called for her. He then entered the room to find most of the others already there.

"Well?" China asked upon finding America alone.

"She's here, but before any of you guys see her I want to set up some ground rules. Firstly, she's still a little tired from the meds they gave her so she won't be staying for long. Along with this, no crowding around her or asking her a lot of weird questions. Also, she doesn't really know about the night she was conceived, so if I so much as hear one of you talking about it while she's in the room she will be leaving at that moment and the blabber mouth can join France in the ER, understand?" America spoke, only to then call for the girl when everyone nodded their heads.

Slowly, Julia walked through the opened door and looked at the other nations, silently taking them all in with her eyes. She cautiously walked up to America and gripped his hand as the nations took in the sight of the little girl; thinking that she was absolutely adorable. Her long, curly blond hair was up in a ponytail tied up with a pompom hair-tie which matched her sundress and the cast around her left arm.

"Hello Julia-chan, it's very nice to meet you," Japan said while smiling and walking up to the girl.

Julia giggled and returned the greeting before looking at America and saying, "He talks like those people in the funny comic books."

"She likes to read some mangas, it gives her something to look at when we go to the comic book store," America explained.

Soon the other nations began to also introduce themselves to the girl, causing her to either stare at them blankly or giggle at something they said or did. After a while of this, the girl gave out a yawn and decided to walk to a chair to sit in. As she did this, she bumped into Belarus who gave the child a thoughtful scorn. America, who at that time had separated from her in order to talk with one of the others, then noticed this and walked up to his daughter to ask if everything was alright.

"She's pretty," Julia commented instead of answering America's question, pointing at Belarus as the woman left that area of the room.

"Yes, her name is Belarus. She is my sister, so if you would like to meet her you can if you come to my house," Russia answered sweetly while patting the girl's head, causing America to glare at the Russian and calmly tell him to go to hell.

As Russia and America argued for several minutes, Julia looked forward to where she was going to sit only to find the chair taken by a person who called himself Spain with his friend, she thought she heard someone call him Romano, next to him. She pouted as she looked around the room only to find no good place to sit.

Julia was going to look elsewhere for a chair, but instead yawned and received America's attention before he and Russia started a fist fight. Upon hearing the yawn, America looked at the girl and asked, "You getting tired, baby?"

Julia nodded and soon found herself picked up by her father who asked if she wanted to go home. Again she nodded her head and looked at the others as America told them they were off. With this said, they both waved goodbye and headed to the car which took them to their house.

* * *

Several hours had passed since America returned home with his daughter and by now the girl was sweetly sleeping on the sofa while America flipped between channels on the television and watched her. The day had been emotionally stressful for him, and he was hoping that some TV nonsense would help drone the stress out of him. A knock then came to the front door.

Wondering who it was, America reached the door and looked through the peephole to find Hungary and England standing there. Confused, he slowly opened the door while reaching for a baseball bat which he kept near the door. Once the door was open he asked, "Can I help you two with something?"

"Just stopping by to talk," England answered before asking if they could come in. America moved to allow this, but did not loosen his grip on the bat.

"So how is the girl?" Hungary asked, eyes the bat as she did any other poised weapon.

"Fine, she's sleeping in the living room right now. So what do you need to talk about?" America commented.

"Mostly about what you missed after you left. I have to ask, do you really have no idea about who her father is?" Hungary said.

"Nope, nor do I want to. Besides, it's one of those where she doesn't exactly make it obvious to tell simply by looking at her or talking to her," America answered.

"Well I can tell you that the fact that you don't care to find out is going to drive pretty much all of the possible fathers crazy. Some of them after you left were complaining about how they should have tried convincing you to allow them to use a test to find out." England commented with a dry laugh.

"She doesn't need another father," America frowned while crossing his arms, the bat swaying slightly in his grip.

"We understand, America, but because of that we figured we should give you a bit of a warning. You should know just as well as us that those guys like to get what they want and dislike having to wait while someone else makes a big deal out of something," Hungary began.

"What are you trying to say?" America asked.

"What she's trying to say is that now that they know about her you're going to need to be a lot more careful," England clarified.

"I already knew that, now-," America began only to stop when he heard the toilet flush and the sound of Julia walking towards them.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Julia asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby-girl, how long have you been up?" America asked smiling as if nothing was wrong. The girl shrugged and said a couple of minutes before asking why the other two were there. Upon hearing the question, Hungary said that they were about to leave and dragged England outside with her.

"They seemed nice," Julia commented as England closed the door behind him.

"Ya, a lot of people make that mistake too," America answered before walking her back to the living room and turning on a cartoon for her to watch. The girl gave her father a confused look at the comment, but quickly changed the look upon hearing the show begin.

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 5

"No fair! I'm still injured so stop winning," Julia complained from her place on the couch, awkwardly holding a controller between her hands. About one month had passed since the meeting where everyone met her, and she was still in her cast stopping her from playing games outside like usual. Due to this, she and America decided to spend the afternoon inside playing games.

"Don't be a sore loser, baby. Besides your cast shouldn't affect your game that much," America countered, racing past Julie in their game of Mario kart and to the finish-line. Julie pouted and made as if to throw the remote at the T.V, only to stop herself when America gave her that 'don't you dare' look. She hated losing, even more than her father did which was saying something, but also knew that she would get in trouble if she threw a temper tantrum.

"Can we play a different game, one that isn't a video game," Julie asked, giving America the same puppy dog pout that he usually gave the other nations.

"Sure, what do you want to play now," America asked, unable to not fall for the adorable pout. Before she could respond, however, a knock came to the door. Wondering who it was, America got up and opened the door to find Japan and China standing on the other side. Tiredly, America rolled his eyes and asked what they wanted; knowing all too well that they probably wanted to meet about Julie or something along those lines.

Since finding out about the girl, many of the nations had been visiting his house for the sole purpose of seeing more of the girl. Usually this was in the form of the main ten from the special night plus England who decided that they "wanted to get to know their possible daughter better." At first America tried simply telling them that they were not needed and to go away, but the others would not buy this and would come either way. Needless to say, America was getting tired of it.

"What do you guys want today," America asked sarcastically.

"We were wondering how Julie-chan is. Can we come in?" Japan asked.

"She's not here today. Summer school," America lied.

"On a Saturday, I thought you didn't have school on the weekends here? Must be some strict school, aru," China asked, not really buying the idea.

Before America could try making the lie sound better, Julia walked into the hallway and asked, "Can we play Uno?"

The three adults stared at the girl as she held out the special deck, only for her to then smile and say hello to them. China glanced at America and asked, "Lying to us, aru? Not very smart."

"Daddy doesn't lie, he said that heroes always tell the truth," Julie commented while frowning slightly before smiling again and asking, "Would you guys like to play Uno with us?"

"Oh, if only you knew," China began only to have Japan step towards the girl and say, "Sure, that could be fun. So what have you been doing recently?"

"Bunch of boring stuff, I can't wait for this stupid cast to be taken off so I can play outside with my friends. Usually on Saturdays Daddy and I play games outside or other stuff, but because I can't play sports this summer we've been playing games inside. Did you know daddy cheats at games?" Julie blathered out while walking into the living room with Japan.

The Asian nation calmly listened to the girl while sitting down at the coffee table before helping her shuffle the cards and set them up. Several moments later, China and America walked into the room only to be promptly told to sit down for the game. With this the game began, much to America's wishing for the other two to simply leave them alone for their fun day, however the game was always fun with more players.

The game did not last too long with Japan winning, followed by several other rounds of the game until Julie finally won and stopped pouting. As they played, China and Japan would smile at her and ask about her life only to be answered by the girl with happy chatter and America with defensive glares. Needless to say, Japan and China were having such a good time talking with the girl that they almost failed to notice America frown, leave the living room for his bedroom, and stay there for almost half an hour. Julie noticed this instantly, however, and frowned in a concerned manner until America eventually came back.

After this came dinner time, to which America found himself having to explain to the Asian nations how on Saturdays they always went out for pizza. At first China complained about how it was not good for the child to have such greasy food all the time, and picked this up later when the pizza finally arrived, but America and the girl easily blocked the elder's complaining out.

It did not take them long to finish dinner, and after that America was happily able to talk the guests into leaving them alone for the evening. With just the two of them, they had fun like usual on a Saturday night before America helped her get ready for bed. Once in bed, Julie asked her father, "Daddy, why do those guys keep coming over so often now?"

"Well, a lot of them probably find it hard to believe that I could raise a perfect, little girl like you all by myself," America answered honestly.

"That's because they don't know how good a daddy you are. They're probably jealous or something," Julie answered with a sleepy smile on her lips. America smiled too and said that she was most likely correct, deciding not to go into how correct she was.

Slowly, he got off of his place on the floor and kissed her forehead goodnight before turning towards the door, only to stop when Julie called out, "Daddy, could you do me a quick favor?"

"Sure, Baby, what is it?" America asked.

"Sing to me a little," Julie answer, blushing slightly at the childish request.

"Aren't you a little old to be sung to?" America sighed out, feigning annoyance at the request.

"How am I too old to be sung to but still young enough to be called Baby and treated like a little girl," Julie huffed.

"Because you will always be my baby, even when you get all wrinkly and look nothing like a little girl," America answered with a slight laugh while going back to knelling next to her bed. He smiled softly at her while running his hand through her soft hair. He then softly sung her, "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for-always. As long as I'm living my baby you'll be*."

***=Little song from the book "I'll Love you Forever" by Robert Munsch-a bittersweet song for what I would look at as a bittersweet daddy-daughter relationship.**

**Hope this gave you guys a little more of a look at what Julie can be like!**

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 6

"I wonder who Julie's father really is," Russia mused as the others in the room looked at him, only for him to continue, "Obviously, I should be the father since I did him-or her- first that night, but it would not hurt to have it looked into."

Currently, Russia was sitting in a secret meeting with France, Prussia, Spain, Romano, Italy, Germany, Japan, China, and England; the purpose of the meeting being to talk about the girl which came from the night holding them together.

"Good luck with that. America is determined not to try and figure that out, despite what any of us tell him," England answered matter-of-factly. Since learning of the girl, England had spent several afternoons and such with the small family in hopes of once again gaining America's favor as a boyfriend. After all, now that England knew what America was hiding he no longer had to worry about that and saying that he became infatuated with learning about the little girl was an understatement.

Due to this, the idea of he and America hitting it off again with him helping raise the child often came to mind, along with the nightmare of the sweet, little girl growing up to act like one of the possible fathers which he did not like. These ideas often caused him to ask America to look into the idea of finding out who her father was only to get told no; the last time even ending with America shouting his head off while England ran for his life from the enraged nation.

"What's this, England, hoping that the child his mine or something?" France asked teasingly.

England rolled his eyes and replied, "Please, how I see it your child would be a nightmare, along with most of the others children. Perhaps if she turned out to be Japan's that would not be too bad, but since she does not appear to have any Asian in her I doubt that is the case."

"Na-nani?" Japan asked upon being pulled into this conversation, blushing slightly at the idea of England raising his child.

"I would have to agree with England, the child does look European," Germany commented, earning a huff from China and a frown from Japan.

"So then what are you guys going to do, aru? Since you all think it obvious that the child is not mine why should I help anyways, aru," China huffed out, not liking the fact that the others seemed to think that the child could not be his.

"Since America unawesomely does not want to know, we would need to find out without him knowing," Prussia answered, "We just need to awesomely separate the two of them without him realizing."

"I don't know if it would be that simple, mi amigo. America seems really protective of her," Spain commented, thinking of how America seemed to almost always try to barricade her from them.

"Though it could also be rather easy, and if we act soon it would be even better," England thought aloud, causing the others to look at him until he continued, "Julie is on Summer break right now, so it would make perfect sense for her to want to go on a vacation. And what could be more exciting for her than to go on a vacation to a different country?"

"I think I see where this is going. The next G8 meeting is coming up and you are thinking of talking America into bringing her along. But would America buy that?" Germany asked.

England shrugged his shoulders and answered, "How I see it, the hardest part will be making America believe that the girl will be safe; which I am assuming all of you are in favor of also. Julie should help with this however, what with how curious she is about the world around her and wanted to constantly travel."

"Great idea, and since it is your idea, why don't you be the one to ask him," France asked with false enthusiasm.

"Why do I have to?" England asked upon seeing the others end the meeting and get out of their seats.

"Because he would probably try killing the awesome me and not so awesome others if one of us brought it up," Prussia bluntly stated, the others shaking their heads in agreement. With this done, England gave sigh and went back to his house.

Figuring that it would be best to ask him as soon as possible, England went on line and saw that America was skype-able, causing him to dial him. It was late at England's house, so he feigned just waking up when the happy American appeared on his screen.

"Hey Iggy, what's up?" America asked from what appeared to be the other's living room.

"Not much, just wanted to see how things are over there," England began, not wanting to jump directly into the question.

"Pretty good, Julie got her cast taken off the others day and the weather was pretty good so she's been having fun playing outside," America answered.

"That's good. I was actually just thinking about something with Julia," England commented.

"Oh?" America asked slightly intrigued and nervous.

"What are you wondering about me for?" Julie asked while jumping into view of America's camera.

"It's not lady-like to eavesdrop," England began with a slight scolding only to continue, "But what I was wondering is if you would like to come to Rome with America for the next meeting."

"No," America answered, instantly annoyed and looked as if about to end the conversation. Julie, on the other hand, looked ecstatic at the idea and asked, "Really, that sounds so cool! I heard that they have a lot of cool stuff to look at there, it'd be even cooler than playing archeologist in the backyard."

"Think about it America, she was complaining last time I was over about how you guys had to cancel your reservations for your summer vacation due to her arm. Now she could get her vacation in."

"No one else is going to Rome…I'd have the best "What did you do this summer" paper ever!" Julie commented before looking at her father pleadingly.

America ignored the look, however, and countered, "And incase you two forgot, I'd be stuck in a meeting and you, Julie, would be stuck in a hotel room until I was done; 'cause I'm not letting my little girl who doesn't know Italian walk around the streets by herself."

Julie huffed at this before giving England a look as if to say "Think of something." In response, England said, "You know, Romano would not need to be at the meeting. What if I got him to show her around the city while we go to the meeting? Then afterwards you two can meet again."

"But we always sight-see together," America commented, not liking the idea of leaving his little girl in the hands of one of the others.

"You two would still be able to look at things at night," England stated, "Think about it America, and do give me an answer soon so I can ask Romano sooner rather than later."

With this said, England yawned and excused himself from the conversation, leaving America and Julie alone to talk the idea over. This mainly consisted of Julie begging to go and America slowly relenting to the request. Several hours later, America contacted England again and said that they would both go.

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter seven

"Wow, it looks just like the terminal in the states," Julia commented as she waited for her suitcase with her father.

"Yep, here's your bag baby," America said while reaching for the bag; keeping his daughter in his sights at all times. Once they had their bags, it did not take them long to leave the place and reach their hotel room. From there they had a pleasant night as they waited for the next day.

* * *

"Okay, now you stay close to Romano and don't get lost. And here's some money in case you find something you want to buy. I'll see you right after the meeting, okay? And Romano, I had better not hear that something went wrong, got me," America said the next morning as he left Julie with Romano for the meeting.

Romano scoffed and replied, "Ya, ya, don't talk to me like that. Come on, kiddy, I was asked to make today as jam-packed as possible."

"Okay, bye Daddy," Julie said while waving to America and eagerly following the slightly annoyed Italian. As they left, America watched them until they were out of view before turning and walking down the hall to the conference room. Once in the room, he sat down and dully looked at the file in front of him; spending more energy in wondering where the other guy was going to take his little girl.

Canada noticed the sad look on his brother's face and asked what was wrong. In response America answered, "Julie went out sight-seeing without me, instead with Romano. My little girl is growing into someone who doesn't need to constantly be with me. Sigh, it's like the first day of kindergarten all over again."

"It's not too bad, I mean it has to be better than leaving her alone for three days," Canada rebutted.

"You would think so, wouldn't you," America mumbled, only to have their conversation stopped when Germany called the meeting into order. The North American nations noticed someone missing, however, causing America to ask, "Why isn't Prussia crashing the meeting like usual?"

The others paused for a moment before Germany cleared his throat and answered, "I told Prussia that if he finished a list of chores I gave him I would buy him a keg, so he stayed home to finish the list."

America seemed to buy this, and so the meeting began. As the meeting went on, Romano led Julie to a quiet plaza where three other people were standing with their backs to them. To get their attention Romano called out, "Oi, Tomato-bastard and others, we're here!"

The threesome turned around to look at them, confusing Julie when she noticed that they were China, Spain, and Prussia. Curious, Julie looked up to Romano and asked what they were doing here too. To this Romano answered, "They figured that they would spend the day with us too, but only if you promise to keep them a secret."

Julie loved keeping secrets, she personally thought that she was very good at it, and eagerly promised under the idea that more people would mean more fun. Spain smiled at her and began to walk towards her while saying, "That's good. Now before we have fun you just have to do a couple things for us, okay?"

"What kind of things?" Julie asked.

"Well, first we need to go to Roma's and Italy's house for a little bit, okay? Just need to pick somethings up," Spain answered.

"Oh…okay," Julie answered happily. With this they walked the few blocks to the house and sat in the living room while China grabbed something in the bathroom. After a couple seconds of sitting, Julie asked, "So now what?"

"Well, we still need to get those few things, but you can help," Spain answered, making Julie give a confused look and ask how.

China entered the room at this point and said, "We just need to get a few DNA samples from you. Just think of it as like at a doctor's visit, aru."

"I don't like doctors. And what do you want samples for," Julie commented while clinging to her body in a way to hide her bare arms.

"Well, we're trying to figure out who your dad is," Romano answered, causing Julie to look even more confused.

"But I already have a daddy, you don't need to look for him," Julie reasoned.

"That's true, but you see, you are a very special girl, aru. Unlike other little girls, you have two fathers," China answered while swabbing her shoulder with an alcohol rag. Julie did not like this, however, and swatted the hand and rag away.

China sighed and tried to think of something to do. If she got too upset then she might tell America about this; and that would not end well for anyone. An idea then came to him upon hearing her whimper out, "I don't like shots."

"It won't last long, and after a quick shot we can go do something fun okay," Spain said encouragingly.

"I said, I don't want a shot and I don't need you to look for another dad," Julie slowly and carefully said, shrugging off China's hand when he tried grabbing at her to hold her still. The four adults all stared at her for this, thinking of how she did not sound like usual. She did not whine when she said this, nor did she sound happy or any other emotion they had come across with her. Instead, she sounded very angry in a threatening kind of way which placed Romano and Prussia on edge.

"Maybe a blood test would not be the best…we could always just grab some of her hair or a mouth swab. Bet she would awesomely not be as pissed if we did that instead of this," Prussia commented towards the others, earning a huff from Julie in the process. The adults were all acting so interested in finding a person who could not possibly be related to her to even fully care about what she was saying; and due to her looking so young she had learned early on that if you wanted someone to take you seriously you would need to work for it.

The adults seemed to agree with Prussia's comment, causing China to put down the syringe and pick up a small pair of scissors. He then said, "Alright, Julie, no shot. Instead we just need to cut a little bit of your hair and then you can forget about this for the day, aru."

"No! I don't want to have some stupid test!" Julie shouted while getting off of her seat; startling the others in the process. While they were startled, Julie decided that she did not like how her vacation was going and simply wanted to go back to her dad where people acted a little less weird around her and actually tried to make sense. Following this desire, she began to run towards the door and out of the house before the others could catch her. Her problem then became, which way exactly was the building her father was in?

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 8

Upon watching the child run out of the house and out of sight, the adults felt a large weight of dread come over them, causing them to rush to the busy street and desperately look for her. They could not, however, see her.

"Dammit, I told you not to do anything drastic," Romano yelled at China, referring to the use of getting blood for the test.

"Well I did not see you trying to stop me, aru," China huffed.

"We have a more unawesome issue right now," Prussia began in an attempt to stop the bickering, "Julie is now loose in a foreign city and if America hears about this he is going to unawesomely kill us!"

"Prussia's right, we need to find her and fix this before America hears about it. So why don't we split up and look for her," Spain offered. The others seemed to agree with this idea, causing them to each head in a different direction with the idea of meeting back soon hopefully with the girl.

* * *

Julie wandered aimlessly through the busy plaza as she looked at the buildings in hopes of seeing one which looked familiar to her. Almost half an hour had passed since she left Romano's house, and she knew that she should have reached the conference building by now, but nothing seemed right to her. Worse yet, she was not even sure what she should do. The entire issue was so frustrating that she wanted to simply find a quiet place to cry until she could think of something to do, but she also knew that she had to stay strong at least until she was out of this situation.

"Excuse me," a woman from behind asked, startling Julie into turning around to see who was possibly talking to her. The woman was talking to her, and Julie sort of remembered her. She knew that the woman was one of her father's friends; Hungary if she remembered correctly.

"Are you alright, you look about to cry," Hungary asked while looking cautiously at the child. When Julie did not respond right away Hungary asked, "Did you come here with America? You know that he's in a meeting, correct?"

Julie nodded her head and said, "Daddy said I was 'supposed to go around the city with Romano but then he met up with some of the other guys and they started acting weird and I just want daddy now."

Hungary gave the girl an encouraging hug and said, "It's okay, Sweety. How about I take you to the meeting room so that America can make things better, okay?"

Julie slowly nodded her head and took a hold of the hand Hungary offered her as the woman began to lead her in a certain direction. The two of them stopped, however, when they heard Prussia call out to them from ahead, "There you are! Thank Gott I found you! And what are you doing here Hungary?"

"I could ask you the same thing. What, not crashing the meeting this month?" Hungary asked sarcastically while glancing down to see the child glaring daggers at the man.

"Well, I was going to awesomely sightsee with the fraulien there but she ran off from us a little while ago. The four of us were looking everywhere for her," Prussia answered.

"Nuh-uh, you guys just wanted to take some stupid test. I'm not stupid," Julie commented towards Prussia, causing the two adults to look at her cautiously.

"Is that so? What kind of test?" Hungary asked the child.

"They said I had two Daddies and that they needed to take the test to find out who the second one was. But I can't have two, so they have to be lying," Julie answered casually, making Hungary glare at the Prussian. America had made it clear that he did not want the girl to know anything about how she came to be, and if they told her than they were in a world of justified hurt.

"Prussia," Hungary asked angrily before feeling Julie pull at her hand and say, "Come on, you were going to bring me to Daddy, remember. We can deal with those liars later."

Hungary agreed with this and led the child away from the Prussian. Prussia, on the other hand, looked paler than usual and flipped his phone out in order to tell the others the bad news.

* * *

It did not take Hungary and Julie long to reach the conference room. From there they called for America to meet them in the hallway and Hungary explained how she found Julie and what the others were planning. As Hungary continued with the story, America visually became more and more angered; leading to him stomping back to the conference room door, only to stop short and pull out his cell phone.

Once the cell phone was in hand, he dialed Romano's number, and asked, "Hey, dude, it's me America. Just wanted to know how my little princess is enjoying her time around the city."

Romano paused for a moment before replying, "She's doing good."

"Great, can I talk to her?" America asked casually.

"No-she's…in the toilet right now," Romano answered.

"Right, we both know that that's not the case because she is currently standing by me after telling me about how you met with some of the others and tried to take a sample from her. Now, you are going to call them and get your asses over here," America ordered before hanging up before Romano could respond.

"Now. About the others," America stated in an annoyed voice while opening the door. As he walked in, he glared at the others.

"Julia-chan is with you now? Is everything alright?"Japan asked, instantly wishing that he had stayed silent when America shot him one particularly angry glare.

Instead of answering the question, America asked, "So I'm assuming it's safe to assume that you guys were all in on this, so what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"What do you mean?" Canada asked, unknowing of what America was talking about.

America understood his brother's confusion and answered, "Julie just returned from running away from Romano, Spain, Prussia, and China when they tried to take a DNA sample. So, were the rest of you guys in on this or this just some big coincidence?"

The room was silent for a moment before France commented, "America, I think you are over-reacting. What is so wrong about taking the test to find out anyways? Besides, maybe if you actually told her the truth she would not have freaked like that."

If looks could kill, America's would have made France drop dead in his seat. America then answered, "What I tell her is not your business. Besides, how else is a little girl supposed to react when cornered by four guys wanting to take her blood? Obviously you guys did not think this through at all. I mean, she could have gotten hurt, or ran over, of abducted, or…you guys are all just complete asses!"

There was silence again until Italy said, "Vee, I'm sorry America. It's just, we all really wanted to know. We never wanted to put her in any kind of danger."

"Italy's right, America. We would never want-," England began only to stop when America cut him off by asking, "Was all of this your idea?"

"What? No. I mean, this is not how we wanted this to happen. It's just sort of happened," England began, making America glare harder at him.

"I can't believe you guys. Seriously, do you guys ever think of anyone but yourselves," America yelled at them angrily.

"America…look at it this way. If it you were in our position wouldn't you want to know who her other-," Russia began only to have America stop him by kicking him hard on the leg and glance at Julie. While her father and the other nations were arguing, the girl stood by awkwardly while looking at the others. It was obvious that she was not used to hearing her father yell like this.

"I knew I never should had let you guys meet her. Nothing good came from it and with the way things are going nothing good is going to come from it," America shouted while pacing the room; his rage stopping him from the ability to stand still.

"America, don't you think that maybe you are letting your emotions get the better of you? I agree that this was a bit extreme but-," Germany began, only to stop when he heard the door reluctantly open and watched the four who were supposed to be getting the DNA sample walk into the room.

America glared at the group as they walked in guiltily, only to then have America walk up to them and slap Romano hard enough across the face for him to stumble backwards into Spain and China, knocking the two of them roughly to the floor along with him. He then shook his head at the rest of the people in the room and said, "I just-I can't believe you guys…come on Julie, it's time to go."

"Where are we going?" Julie asked confused.

"I'm taking you home and then I am going to make sure that these bastards never see you again," America answered bluntly before mumbling to himself, "And maybe some defense classes in case they try something on you again."

"What?" everyone, including Julie asked.

"You heard me, I don't need all of this happening to you," America stated while grabbing her hand and beginning to pull her towards the door. In response, Julie gave her father another confused and hurt look.

Sure, the whole day with the other four was not a fun experience, but that did not mean that she disliked all of them. England and Japan had been cool from the visits they had, and Italy was usually pretty funny. And part of her still liked the idea of trying to hook her father up with one of the other girls who sometimes came by; but she was starting to feel like that might not happen as easily as she would want. What could she say, not everyone could handle America.

She also did not fully understand why all of this was happening, which was not only confused but the lack of knowledge annoyed her. At last she asked, "Dad, what is this all really about?"

"Later," America said, only to have the girl pull her arm away and pout at him, wanting an answer at that instant. Seeing this, America sighed, rolled his eyes, and said, "Later, I promise."

"Adolescents," France commented towards England, earning a scowl.

"America, remember that we are still in a meeting," England called out. He knew that America was not going to be pleased with him either way, so why not point out the obvious for him.

"F off, I'll be back when I want to. Now come on Julie," America yelled out before trying to grab his daughter's hand.

She was able to evade it, however, and asked, "What about the vacation?"

"We'll have a different vacation later, okay," America answered before leaving with the pouting child, hitting each of the four still on the floor as he left; leaving the room of startled and slightly fearful nations to watch them leave.

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter nine

"Daddy?" Julie asked awkwardly. She had been dragged back to the hotel room and sat on the bed in silence for over ten minutes, with America refusing to say anything to her since leaving the conference room. At the moment, America had locked himself in the bathroom and for all she knew he had simply vanished.

Leaning against the thin door, she was able to hear slight movements along with the noise of sniffling. Worried, Julie called out, "Daddy, I'm sorry that you're upset. But talk to me."

America still did not talk to her, but she could hear him walk to the door and open it. She looked up at him to see that he had in fact cried moments before, but he smiled softly at her and said that it was alright.

With him outside, Julie gave him a worried hug and said again that she was sorry before asking, "Daddy, do we really have to go home right away? What about your work?"

"Work can wait for a little bit. At the moment my job is to make sure that you stay okay. I'm sorry for leaving you with those jerks earlier," America answered.

"Bet your boss isn't going to be too happy about that," Julie commented. She then walked back to the bed and sat down in thought.

America sighed and sat down next to her before saying, "Look, I don't think we can get a ticket for today, so how about we go around today for vacation? Just the two of us like usual."

Julie was silent for a moment before looking back at him and asking, "Daddy? You said that you would explain to me what was going on."

"I know, Baby, it's just, I kind of wished that I wouldn't have to tell you. Or you know, wait until you were a little older," America stalled, causing the girl to pout at him until he explained, "You know how sometimes in those shows I sometimes watch bad men hurt girls in certain ways?"

"You mean like in your detective shows and SVU*?" Julie asked for clarification.

"Ya, in those shows. Well, not everything in those shows is always far from the truth, and very often bad things will happen," America said.

"I already knew that daddy, but what does all this have to do with how the others were acting?"

America paused for a moment before continuing, "Well, fourteen or so years ago if this was one of those shows the other guys who wanted your DNA would be the bad guys who get locked up."

"But, they don't seem like the bad guys from the T.V. shows…what did they do anyways? Why are they so bad?" Julie asked, giving her father a confused and pleading look.

America paused and looked down for a moment before saying, "…You know how in Jurassic Park some of the dinosaurs change gender so that they can have kids?"

Julie thoughtfully nodded trying to follow the scattered logic, causing America to continue, "Well, for some time your daddy used to be like that and turned into a-a girl. Then during my time as a girl they did some really bad things to me which ended up with you coming about."

"Me…so then…they," Julie began, putting the pieces together in her head. As the pieces went together, her face depressed and she gave America a large hug and said she was very sorry; both of them at that point holding back tears.

Before America could respond, a knock came to the door. The two looked at the door as another knock came followed by the noise of a quiet voice calling for them. They both knew who the voice belonged to immediately, causing Julie to get off the bed, sulk to the door and open it for her uncle Canada.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Canada asked awkwardly while looking in at the room.

Julie slowly shook her head and said, "Daddy was just telling me about what all of this is about. Canada…did you know about all of this?"

"Everyone did, it's just that America decided not to tell any of them about you. He was kind of afraid that something bad would happen to you," Canada explained.

"But…I don't understand…how could they do that and get away with it?" Julie asked.

"Well, I'm not too sure how they could do that either. I mean, America may have been cute as a girl but to get together and-never mind. As for getting away with it, there was not much that could have happened to them since they can't exactly go to jail and with how connected the world is it would have ended badly if your dad declared war on pretty much every super important nation out there," Canada explained.

"I don't like it," Julie commented.

"No one does, but there's nothing to be done about it now," America responded shakily before turning to Canada and asking, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. Some of the others were going to come instead, but I guess I got here first," Canada answered.

"I see…come on Julie, you wanna go out for a little bit?" America asked.

"…Sure, I guess," Julie answered while walking out of the room with him. Canada decided to follow them to a small café, wanting to make sure that the two of them were going to be alright. He really could not help it, he knew that the story was a lot for any kid to listen to and that America hated thinking about it, but at the same time it was a story the both of them needed to know.

After getting their drinks and sitting down, Julie finally asked, "So then Daddy is technically my mom then…but then who is my dad?"

"I don't know baby, I never had a test done to find out and I never really cared to find out," America answered bluntly.

"But maybe it would be good for me to find out, I mean with when I grow up and stuff," Julie commented.

The two adults looked at her for a long moment as they took in what she said. At last America said, "I don't know baby, I mean, they probably just wanted to meet you for their own selfish reasons like to make themselves seem better or something. You don't really need to worry about them anymore."

"But Daddy, it might be interesting to learn more about where I came from and…wait. Does all of this mean you lied to me in third grade when I needed to write a paper on where my family came from? And you said that my mom was some chick who ran off one night?"

"It wasn't a complete lie, your mom-the girl me- really did disappear shortly after you were born not to return. And it was for your own good, I figured. Even so, what if the guy doesn't want to be a dad to you anymore?" America said, blushing at having to remember the story he told her when she was younger and asked about her mom.

America pouted and said, "We'll never know if we never try to find out. Please daddy, otherwise I'll call you mommy from now on."

"Baby, please I really don't want to go through this right now," America pleaded.

"How about a compromise. You two could just live your lives like normal for a couple months or so and if Julie still feels that way after some time to let all of this calm down then she can take the test," Canada said in a compromising thought. The other two thought about the idea for a moment before agreeing with the idea and promptly changing the topic.

***= I also do not own Law and Order SVU or Jurassic Park, but I figured that it would be easier for America to explain it with the help of shows/movies the girl most likely saw.**

**As always please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Wanted to write something more humorous for the story, so here we go! It's filler time~**

Chapter ten

"So you went to Rome this summer? Lucky, I was stuck here for all of it," Julie's friend Mary complained as they walked to their first class of the new school year. It was also the first high school class for both of them, and if it was not for the fact that their lockers were next to eachother they most likely would have been lost in the crowd.

"Ya, but we didn't get to do that much. I got lost from the guy giving me a tour and Dad had such a cow that he made us go home early," Julie remarked before stopping and looking around. She could not help but feel like someone was wrong.

Since returning from Rome, she had had no contact with her possible fathers; just like how America wanted. Nevertheless, she still wanted to know more about them. Her wishing to see them again then came in one fell swoop when they walked through the door to their class to find an adult standing there who was not their teacher.

They both instantly knew that the man could not be the teacher they were to expect. He was a lot younger than the teacher they had heard about, not to mention the person who was their real teacher was a girl, and they could tell by the mumbling voice he was giving that he was definitely foreign. Julie, however, knew the man right away and stared blankly as she tried to figure out why he was there.

Wanting an answer to her question, she walked up to her teacher and tugged on his shirt; causing the blond nation to look down at her crossed. She then asked, "Mr. Germany? Are you teaching us art today?"

"Oh, Guten morgen Julia. I guess that would be the case, not that that was why I was here. I was actually looking for Italy and Romano who wandered off to your school when they heard where it was. Then while I was looking for them some administrator must have thought I was a substitute teacher or something," Germany explained, looking more and more lost as students sat down at the tables and stared at him. He was never too good with art, and had no idea what he was supposed to be doing here.

"So why are you guys here anyways?" Julie asked, ignoring the talk the other students were giving about the sub.

"A group of us wanted to talk about some things with your Vater when those two idiots saw the school's address and wanted to see you instead," Germany began only to then become annoyed with the loud chatter and yell at them to shut up.

The other students fell silent as Julie slinked into her seat next to Mary and Germany shouted to the class, "My name is Ludwig und until the school realizes the horrible mistake they made I am your substitute teacher for…art. If I had to sub I would have rather it be something more important like science or German but I suppose this was meant to be."

"Why's German more important that art?" A girl in a tye-dye shirt and well known for her love of art protested.

"You have a weird accent, are you from England or something?" a boy asked before Germany could respond to the girl.

"Nein, I'm from Germany. As for this class, I suppose I should start roll call," Germany stated while grabbing a list of names. With this he began to slowly go through the list of names while having to stop repeatedly to quiet the room down. Five minutes and much mental swearing later, Germany finally finished the list.

With the list done, Germany was about to start the class again when the door burst open to reveal a running Italian. As Italy ran up to Germany he called out, "Germany! I finally found you! This place is horrible. I was looking for you when this bell rang and an old lady told me to get to class and I didn't know where I was supposed to go so I went into the nearest door and a guy was telling me and some kids to run laps then throw balls at eachother afterwards, and everyone started throwing them and I got hit like five times! Thank goodness I found you!"

"Sounds like we're playing dodge ball in P.E. today," A rather athletic looking boy commented happily to a friend as Italy looked at the boy then the room. He calmed down greatly when he realized he was in an art room.

"Do you know where your brother is?" Germany asked, drawing Italy's attention back to him.

"No, we got separated in the crowd," Italy answered in an upset voice.

Germany sighed at this before an idea came to him. Pushing Italy ahead of him, Germany called out to the group, "This is my friend. He will be teaching you about art while I leave for a while."

"Wait, what? Where are you going? Don't leave me here!" Italy called out as the students stared at the scene of Germany walking away.

Julie sighed as Germany closed the door and Italy looked as if about to cry. She then got out of her seat, walked up to the Italian and said, "Don't worry, he probably just left to find Romano. Besides, subbing Art class should be a lot easier for you than playing dodge ball."

Italy perked up when he heard this and looked at her while saying, "Oh, morning Julie, I didn't see you when I came in. I guess you're right, I mean I do like art," Italy then smiled to the group and began telling them to do an activity which many of them promptly began.

With this begun, Julie went back to her seat only to have Mary ask, "Do you know those guys or something? They both seemed to know you."

"Ya, kind of. They work with my Dad on some things sometimes," Julie answered evasively. Her father had told her when she was younger that she was not supposed to tell a lot of people about him being a nation for their own good, and she kind of figured that the other nations would not want a bunch of kids knowing about them either.

"Aw, did the baby's daddy need to send in a couple of babysitters," A boy at their table, who was known for being a bit of an amateur bully, asked in a taunting, baby-talk voice.

Julie glared at the boy and asked, "Aw, does your butt want to get kicked before P.E class?"

"Vee, no fighting please! This room's supposed to be for creating, not breaking things down!" Italy called out worriedly after watching the boy say something and Julie push him out of his chair.

"Don't worry, I won't get in trouble," Julie replied innocently. Little did Italy or any of the other nations know, but this was actually very true. After all, who's side is a teacher going to take: a little girl who looks years younger than her peers or a boy who likes to pick fights with people? As it was, this often happened to her and she had yet to have a teacher call in her father due to her picking a fight.

Italy gave Julie a cautious look and was about to say something when the door opened yet again to reveal an angry Romano and a tired-looking Germany. Upon seeing Italy happily showing an art technique to a table of kids, Romano marched up to his brother and said, "There you are, do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me today?! I had to sit alone through some stupid history lecture because you could not watch where you were going!"

"Vee, sorry Fratello, I didn't mean to get separated from you. But at least we're found now," Italy answered, causing most of the students to stare at the awkward scene.

As the students began to whisper out their ideas for what really had to be happening, Germany's phone began to vibrate; causing him to take it out and see that Japan had texted him. After reading the text, Germany grabbed the Italians by the collar of their shirts and said, "Alright you two, now that you are both accounted for we need to get back to work."

Several of the students sighed out of displeasure at this, feeling that their day was going pretty good with the weird people around, and before they left the room Julie ended up grabbing hold of Germany and asking, "Do you guys have to leave? My first day of school'll totally be a lot more fun if you guys hang around."

"Sorry fraulein, but we really should meet up with our group. Perhaps we will be able to see eachother again," Germany answered, pulling himself free of the girl's grip. She pouted as she thought about how that was not likely to happen. An idea then came to her, causing her to grab a pair of scissors and carefully cut a lock of hair off of her head as the three adults left the room.

With the hair in hand, she rushed after them into the hallway; calling for them to stop. They did and looked at her surprised as the girl reached them. Once with them, she glanced around to make sure no one was watching and handed them the hair. As she did this she told them, "I don't like needles or blood tests, but I do kind of want to know which of you guys my other parent is. I remember seeing on a show that you can get DNA from a person's hair, so this should be enough for you guys to test, right?"

"Y-ya. Are you sure you want to give this to us now instead of later with your Vater?" Germany asked.

"It's okay. He doesn't really want the test to happen so he would probably keep pushing it off. But I really do want to know. Besides, it's not like he'd actually have it in himself to punish me," Julie said happily. The adults nodded at this and thanked her, only to then promptly leave when the bell rang telling them that class had ended.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 11

"Baby, come here for a minute," America called out to Julie from the living room. Tired of doing homework, Julie eagerly went to the room; ignoring the slightly annoyed sound of her father's voice.

"Everything okay, Daddy?" Julie asked as she entered the room and found her father standing and frowning.

"Do you know who was just on the phone?" America asked.

"No? I didn't even hear the phone ring," Julie answered honestly.

"It was some of the other guys wanting to talk to you about the results of a DNA test. Do you know anything about this?" America asked in an annoyed voice.

"…No?" Julie cautiously answered. She did not like it when her father was angry, especially when he was angry with her, but at the same time she could not exactly walk up to him and say that she went behind his back.

"Really, and is that what you want to go with?" America asked, giving her a look similar to the ones England would give him when he was younger and tried to lie his way out of trouble.

"I didn't want you to freak so I didn't tell you…I'm sorry Daddy," Julie apologized looking down in a way to make her look even more sorry.

"You know, they were asking me for a time to meet with you and share the results with you. But since you did not tell me what you were doing I don't know if I should let you hear the results," America commented. In response, the child's mouth opened due to displeasure and looked at him as if he just told her Santa Claus never existed and that the Easter bunny was just some bum he hired year after year.

"Bu-but Daddy, you can't! I have to find out about the results. You promised that if I let the subject drop for a month I could have the test done and I did that!" Julie protested.

"Yes, and I asked you a long time ago to trust me," America countered.

"Please Daddy, you have to let me find out! I'll never keep anything from you again, promise!" Julie begged.

America kept a stern look for another moment before smiling slightly and saying, "Good to hear that, but you're still getting punished. And for your punishment you get to be grounded for the next two months with no T.V or unneeded internet."

"…And the DNA results?" Julie asked cautiously about pushing her luck.

"I guess I can't stop you from being curious, so you can meet with them. We will meet with them," America answered, causing his daughter to smile brightly and give him a large hug.

After this, America called the nation who asked about a time back and told him that they could meet that weekend. With this done, the two of them went on with their lives for the next few days while waiting for the weekend to come with the results.

* * *

"Are you sure that you'll be alright with this?" England asked America as they waited for all of the possible fathers to arrive. At the moment, they were waiting on Spain and Romano, but they still had ten minutes before the agreed upon time.

"It's what she wants, and I don't want to get in the way of her learning about herself," America said dully. He had put the idea on the back-burner for many years, and he was still not too sure about the idea of mucking up what had settled in the back of his mind.

In what felt like no time for the adults, the last two entered and it was time for the DNA test results to be read. The room fell silent as America picked up the enveloped handed to him and read, "According to the results samples supplied, Julia Jones has a paternal match with…Germany."

The room was even more silent than before for several seconds as the idea sunk in; Julia blinking while wrapping her mind around this while Germany equally blinking. France then asked, "Are you sure you read that right? I was certain that the little girl would end up being mine."

"Why the bloody hell do you think she would be your? She acts nothing like you!" England snapped.

"You think the test was wrong, da?" Russia asked, hopeful at the chance that the test was wrong and she was really his.

"Perhaps, but she does have the same eyes as Germany," Japan commented.

"But America's eyes are also blue," Russia countered while thinking of hw both of his sister's eyes were blue also.

"And she acts a little too happy to be Germany's kid," Spain commented with a laugh.

"Again, that may be from America also. A lot of a child's attitude does come from how they were raised," England countered.

"She does kind of remind me of how Germany acted when he was a little kid. You know, on the rare and awesome occasions when he actually acted like a kid," Prussia said while walking up closer to his niece.

The others continued to throw out their ideas for how the two of them were similar as Julie and Germany simply stared at eachother and blinked. After some time of this, America shook his daughter's shoulder and asked, "Something wrong baby? You've been standing there looking at him for a while. I thought you'd be happy to know which guy you're related to."

"I am…it's just now that I know who it is I'm not sure what I should do," Julie answered blankly while looking to America for advice.

In response, America gave her a slight smile and answered, "I can't really tell you that, I mean, you were the one who wanted to meet him."

"I know…I know," Julie muttered before letting go of her father and walking up to Germany. Germany looked down at her as she stood next to him and looked up. He could not help but blush out of awkwardness when she said, "I guess a…hi Dad, is in order."

"J-Ja…hello…daughter," Germany answered equally awkwardly. In all honesty, he did not expect himself of being the father, and now that he was, he was not too sure what to do with this information.

"Don't just stand there like some unawesome statue! Hug her, smile at her, look at her like she isn't some science experiment gone wrong," Prussia ordered while giving his younger brother a push downwards towards the child. Germany momentarily lost his balance due to the push, causing him to land onto the girl which tried to hold him up in an embrace. He ended up apologizing when he realized this, and getting off of her before America walked over to the group to ask what had just happened.

With the father now found, many of the not-fathers congratulated Germany for winning the not-fully-recognized-game of who was the father and left until soon there was only America, Germany, and Julie left in the room. It was getting close to dinner time, so the threesome decided to go out to eat. This was more awkward than anything, however, due to Germany remaining in thoughtful silence unless Julie or America asked him something.

That evening as Julie got ready for bed, she sadly commented to America, "I don't think Germany wanted to be my other dad."

"What makes you say that?" America asked concerned that Germany might of said something mean to his daughter.

"I don't know…he just didn't seem as happy as some of the others would have been. And now that he is my other dad I don't know what I'm supposed to do next," Julie answered.

America thought about this for a moment before saying, "Well…as for not seeming as happy, I honestly don't think he knows how to look happy to a lot of people. Usually when he shows emotion it's him yelling or looking confused or frustrated; understand. So maybe realizing that he had a kid caught him by surprise and he hasn't yet realized that he can look happy around you. As to what's going to happen now, I really don't know. He may want to spend a lot of time with you, or try to forget about you, or something in between. All I can say for sure is that I'm pretty sure he's not going to move in and be like some of your other friend's dads. And that whatever happens you need to make sure that you're okay with it, okay?"

Julie nodded her head and threw herself at her bed; wrapping herself in the covers in one fell swoop. America smiled at this, walked in, and told her goodnight with a kiss on the forehead. He still had some thinking to do about all of this himself, and he figured that it would take all three of them time to get used to any changes that happen due to this knowledge. After the kiss America left for the living room, while Julie closed her eyes and thought about what she wanted from her new dad until she fell asleep.

**So what are they going to end up doing?**

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter: 12

"Hello America, you ready to go?" England asked upon having the door opened to him. After several months of working at it, America had finally agreed to try going out with him again; and England was more than thrilled to have the second chance. Even with everything that had been going on with meeting Julie and looking into who her other father was.

"Not yet, still waiting for Germany to show up. He said that he would be here at 5:30 but he probably got stuck in traffic or something," America answered dryly. He did not like the idea of his daughter spending an evening with the German alone, but part of him felt that it would be in even worse taste for the man to not even try to meet with his child. He also could not complain too much since the man was taking his own time to fly here just for her.

"I see, so how are things now that Germany is also in Julie's life?" England asked.

America gave a look of neither pleasure nor disappointment before commenting, "It's been interesting. I mean, Julie seemed kind of worried about meeting with him like on a normal custody thing. But she wanted to know him better."

"I see…well, she's a smart girl so who knows what she's thinking of this as. Do you know what the two of them are doing tonight?" England asked slightly worriedly. Like the other nations, he knew that Germany could be a bit intimidating for a child (or faint-hearted adult) and was slightly interested to know how this was going to work for them.

America simply shrugged his shoulders as he slouched into his place on the couch. Julie sat next to him, glancing up at England from behind a book. Upon hearing England greet her, Julie returned the greeting and asked what the two of them were doing. To this question, America began telling his daughter about what he had planned for his and England's date until a sharp knock came from the front door.

The three of them fell silent for a moment before America slowly got up and opened the door to reveal a slightly flustered Germany. Once the door was opened, Germany explained, "Sorry for being late, my plane was delayed in landing."

"No problem, dude; it happens. Julie is waiting in the living room so come in," America answered matter-of-factly while leading the way into the room. There the four of them exchanged pleasantries for several minutes before the two pairs left.

* * *

"So what are we doing?" Julie asked from her seat in Germany's rental.

"I honestly don't know," Germany answered, glancing quickly at the girl to see her stare back in thought.

"Well…it's dinner time so how about we have some food while we think of something to do?" Julie proposed. Germany liked this idea, causing them to drive for several more minutes until they reached a place to eat at.

As soon as they had their order taken did Germany wish that he had taken her someplace else. They were trying to stay hidden, but it was obvious that that did not happen for Germany could distinctly make out his older brother's laugh followed by someone telling him to stop.

With a sigh, Germany told Julie to sit tight as he got out of his seat and walked over to the booth to find Prussia, Italy, Japan, and Hungary sitting down acting as if they did nothing wrong. Annoyed, Germany asked, "What are you four doing here?"

"Getting some food, coincidence really," Hungary answered casually.

"Vee, not really, remember? We followed the two of them in. You guys said that it would be fun to watch Germany and that I could get pasta while it happened," Italy answered happily; earning slightly annoyed looks from the rest of his group.

Before any of them could respond, a voice called out, "Good choice, this place has really yummy spaghetti. However, today is Friday so dinner has to be fish."

"Alright? And why can't you have something more awesome than fish?" Prussia asked unsure about what this was leading to.

"I don't know, I just always have fish on Friday," Julie answered while shrugging her shoulders and continuing, "Mainly because almost everyone has fish as a special on Friday. I guess it's kind of like Taco Tuesday or Pizza Wednesday at my school and on Saturday."

"Regulated about her diet. Sounds kind of like something Germany would do," Hungary commented.

"There is nothing wrong with eating fish," Japan answered, ultimately ending that conversation.

"So what are you and Wes going to do after dinner," Prussia asked deciding to change the subject.

"We were going to discuss that," Germany answered bluntly. This caused the other adults to give out their ideas of what to do, slowly changing from what the two of them should do to what the six of them should. While this happened, Germany and Julie began to look more and more lost.

Julie tried to change the subject by announcing that their food had arrived, but the adults ignored her and ate while they discussed. After the food was eaten an idea then came to her, causing her to blurt out, "Daddy is on a date with England!"

The adults, along with the waitress who was handing out their receipts, paused for a long moment upon hearing this. After some time to get over this outburst, Germany commented, "That would explain why he was at you house when I arrived. Is there a problem with that?"

"I don't know, just wanted to change the subject," Julie answered slightly sullenly.

The adults paused for a moment and looked at eachother. After the moment Japan asked, "Julie-chan, was there something you wanted to do that we haven't mentioned? Anything that you need?"

Julie thought for a moment before commenting, "I know it's still a couple weeks away but I need a Halloween costume I guess."

"Searching for a Halloween costume? Not the most awesome use of my time but if you insist on my awesome expertise than who am I to say no," Prussia replied cockily.

"No one said you had to come," Hungary answered, earning an eye-roll from the Prussian.

"So then is there a certain shop you want to go to get an outfit?" Germany asked as the group got up to pay.

"Daddy and I usually go to a thrift store and kind of make our own unique one, but this year…I don't know. I think I'm the only one in my class planning on going trick-or-treating," Julie answered; thinking to how most kids her age would have stopped a little while ago.

"Really? Vee, they don't know what they're missing. I had so much fun trick-or-treating last year! Besides now that I think about it I still need to buy a costume for this year too," Italy answered happily, followed by the other three agreeing with needing a costume for one reason or another.

With this decided, Julie gave directions to Germany and soon the six of them were at the store and picking out parts to costumes. A little over an hour later, the group checked out and began to leave for their separate places. Before they separated, however, Prussia had one idea which he had to do; putting Julie in her costume so that America could see it.

* * *

It was getting close to nine when Germany pulled into America's driveway, the two of them seeing that America was already home and most likely waiting for them to enter. Slowly, Julie entered the house, tip-toed behind her oblivious father, and shouted, "Boo!"

America quickly spun his head around, only to then fall out of his seat when he saw Julie in her costume. She was dressed as a ghost, wearing a simple, white dress with powdered hair to make it a platinum blond, make-up to make her usually healthy colored skin white and black lipstick and black around the eyes. Julie could not help but laugh slightly at the terrified expression America gave her, only to happily explain herself when America demanded an explanation.

Upon hearing that they went costume shopping, America pouted and said, "But we always go costume shopping together!"

"Sorry daddy, but I was the best idea of what to do and the others we met up with liked the idea. We can still do other stuff together like see the new superhero movie tomorrow," Julie answered apologetically.

"I saw it earlier today with England," America commented.

"But watching Superhero movies together is our things," Julie cried out in a hurt voice.

"I think this is my cue to leave for the night. Auf Weidersen, America, Julie," Germany answered. He then turned and began to leave for his car.

As he reached his car, he heard Julie call out, "Hey wait, I wanna ask you something!"

Germany turned around to find America and Julie standing in the doorway. Wondering what it was, he asked and was answered, "Daddy and I always play outside on Saturdays. Do you wanna play soccer with us or something tomorrow?"

Germany thought about the invitation for a moment before giving a slight smile and saying sure. The other two smiled too, and waved goodbye as Germany got into his car and drove to his hotel room.

**Filler finally finished.**

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 13

"So how are things going between you and your…daughter?" Russia asked Germany casually during the break of a G8 meeting.

"It's been a bit interesting, but I think the two of us will get used to the idea. She has quite a bit for her to get used to," Germany answered.

Two months had passed since the nations found out which nation was Julie's father, and Russia had yet to get over the idea that he was not the father. It had to be some sort of mistake, he was sure of it. All he really needed was a way to prove it and he could be the one spending time with her. He even did not need to prove it with science, he just needed to hear that little girl look up at him happily and call him "daddy" and he would know the truth.

"What kind of things?" Russia asked, continuing the conversation with the German.

"Well, getting used to a lot of people like us hanging around all the time can be quite a lot for a person to get used to, especially with her starting high school this year," Germany answered, walking faster to his seat in a way of silently signaling the conversation to end.

"You would think that she would be used to it because of America," Russia commented while sitting down himself.

"Who would be used to what because of me?" America asked while sitting down with England following.

"Nothing," Russia answered, Germany to interested in starting the meeting since everyone was back to respond.

After the meeting, Russia walked away by himself and pulled out his phone to text someone. Several seconds later, he was given the response he was hoping for and headed home smiling.

* * *

Julie was walking out of the school when she noticed someone looking at her. The person was a young woman with long, blond hair, a blue dress, and a definite scowl on her face. She recognized the woman almost immediately; it was Belarus, from the first time she wet with America to a meeting.

Surprised to see the woman, Julie rushed up to her and greeted her. Instead of returning the greeting, however, Belarus grabbed the girl's wrist and dragged her to a car. Worried, Julie called out, "Um, Miss Belarus? You know that taking me someplace like this is illegal right?"

Belarus simply glared at the girl and pushed her into the back seat. She then started the car and drove off.

Julie did not remember when she fell asleep, but the next thing she knew it was snowing and she was being carried. It was still warm out when she left school, causing her to shiver due to her lack of warm clothes. She mumbled coherently as the person carrying her shrugged her farther up his shoulder and opened a door. Upon feeling the instant warmth from the surrounding, Julie opened her eyes and noticed that she was at a strange house.

"Where am I?" Julie asked while blinking at the lights.

"You're at my house," the man answered happily, placing her down on the couch. Julie looked up at the man as she laid down, only to then realize that it was Russia. Russia smiled at the confused look she gave him before saying, "You must be hungry, so why don't I get you some dinner while you rest."

Julie began to ask another question, only for Russia to leave her sitting there. Several minutes later, Julie got up and began to explore the large house. After walking for some time, she came across a room which did not seem to fit in with all of the other rooms. For starters, upon opening the door she was met with the sight of a doll house and a bed with a puffy, pink comforter and pillows.

"I see you found your new room," Russia said happily, scaring Julie into turning around to look at him. He then led her into the room and placed a platter with food and a cup of juice onto a little table.

"What do you mean my new room?" Julie asked concerned.

"Well you will need a room since you will be living here now, da," Russia answered, smiling down at the girl like she was a small prey animal.

"I think you're confused. Does Daddy know that you have me here?" Julie asked as she slowly backed away from the man and towards the door.

"Don't think of him anymore. From now on you can think of me as your 'daddy,'" Russia answered.

Julie frowned at this and mumbled to herself, "Great, another daddy. Just what I need."

"What was that?" Russia asked as he walked closer to her.

"It's just that I already have more than enough dads. I mean, there's daddy and recently he's been with England who's starting to act all dad-like, then there's Germany and awesome uncle Prussia's friend Hungary said that Germany is with Italy so he'd be like a step-dad. So why do I need a fifth dad?" Julie asked slightly exasperated.

"Because from now on I'm the only daddy you will need," Russia answered while pushing her farther inside the room and from the door before continuing, "Now why don't you eat then play with the dolls or dress up or something. I'll pick up your dishes in half an hour."

"I'm fourteen-years-old and I don't play stupid, little girl games!" Julie yelled out as Russia slammed the door shut.

**Sorry it's shorter- as always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 14

"Baby, we're home!" America called out as he entered the house, only to hear no response. As England walked in after him, America yelled out again, "Baby? Jeez, it's almost your bed time. Where are you?"

"Maybe she's out with one of her friends," England commented, but America did not seem to believe the idea.

Instead, America began to call her cell phone; only to then look worried when she did not pick up. Following this worry, he began to call her friend's houses to see if she was with them. At last he reached a number where one of her friends told him that Julie left after school with a strange woman dressed in blue. America thanked the teen and hung up; a look of complete dread on his face. All he could think of at that moment was where his daughter could have gone.

* * *

Like Russia said, he came to get the dishes half an hour after leaving the room, only to find the meal untouched. The girl was lying down on the bed, causing Russia to assume that she was simply tired and fell asleep. He felt slightly bad that she was not happy to be with him, but chalked that up to a stressful day with school and coming here. Certainly with a little time to think she would learn to enjoy him being her father.

The room was a bit cold and the girl had fallen asleep without the blankets pulled over her, so while feeling a rush of compassion he walked up to the bed and began to pull them over her body. Julie however, was expecting this and planned for it.

As fast as the girl could, she snapped her eyes open, twisted her body, and punched Russia in the nose. Upon feeling the hit, Russia recoiled and fell onto the floor in surprise as Julie jumped out of bed and ran out of the room; taking Russia's favorite pipe in the process.

Russia grumbled as he got off of the floor and ran after her. To his luck, Julie was standing outside the house contemplating her next move when he spotted her. He quickly stalked up behind her and took the pipe from her; surprising both of them by how tightly the girl was gripping the pipe until she eventually let go and fell onto the ground.

"That was very bad of you. You are not supposed to hit your daddy," Russia scolded the girl.

"You're not my dad. You're just some guy who kidnapped me! Man, I'm starting to understand why Daddy told me to stay away from you," Julie replied angrily.

Russia frowned at this and glared at the girl, causing her to pale greatly, and pulled her up by the wrist. He then said, "I do not want to hurt you daughter, I simply want us to both be happy. Now, instead of making half-baked schemes to escape you will go upstairs and rest so that you are prepared for the fun we will have tomorrow."

"But I have school tomorrow," Julie weakly protested as Russia pulled her up the stairs and to her room.

"I will enroll you into a new school after to get a bit more used to living here, da. Germany mentioned something about you having issues with high school," Russia answered, happy that he already knew something about her which she did not know he knew.

"I'm not having any problems. It's just takes a little bit of adjusting to being in a new type of school," Julie countered, but this only seemed to make Russia happy that she was already used to adapting to new things.

Soon they reached the bedroom where Russia marched her to the bed and forcibly tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead before turning the lights off as he left the room. With this, he closed the door and made sure to lock it so that she could not get out. After listening to the adult leave the hall and go down the stairs, Julie gave out a sigh followed by a yawn.

She was worried about what the man had planned for her, hungry from refusing to eat dinner, upset that she was not able to think her plan through better, and tired from the hectic day. But most of all, she really wished that she would open her eyes the next morning to find America sitting by her and saying that this was just some sort of weird dream.

* * *

Julie awoke the next morning to the smell of food and the sound of the door unlocking. It was rare for America to make her breakfast in bed unless she was sick, causing her to remember that she was not at home but at Russia's. The man smiled as he walked into the room and placed a plate on her lap; watching her rub the sleep from her eyes. His smile dropped, however, when he saw the depressed frown on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Russia asked, watching her closely.

Julie dully looked at the food, thinking for several minutes about how it was different from the breakfast she usually had. At last she whispered, "I don't want to eat this."

"You should eat Julia. You missed Dinner last night and I doubt that American school lunch was so filling that you are not hungry," Russia commented, holding a spoon up for the girl.

"When can I go home?" Julie asked quietly.

"You just got here. You should at least give this place a try," Russia answered diplomatically.

"But Daddy is probably really worried about me. And I wanna see Daddy, I miss him," Julie replied.

"Come now, shouldn't a big, fourteen-year-old be able to spend a couple hours without her father before breaking down like this?" Russia asked in an almost chuckle, but Julie only looked down more depressed.

"Yesterday you made it sound like I'll never see him again. I don't want to never see Daddy again," Julie answered with a slight whimper.

Russia was slightly taken back by this. It was true that he told her to forget about America as her father, but he had forgotten how close the two of them were. He felt sort of bad for making the girl seem so sad, but on the other hand, she had shown the other night that she knows how to use her cuteness to her advantage. After some time to think, he said, "Well…maybe when you get used to living here you can learn to think of him as your mother."

"No. Daddy is daddy, not mommy. I only call him mommy now if I want to annoy him," Julie answered bluntly.

Russia was silent for another moment before giving out a sigh and saying, "Eat your breakfast and meet me downstairs. There are some clothes for you in the drawer; they should fit. I've planned to show you around the area a little bit. Let you see the house better and perhaps if you're good you can join me for some errands."

"And if I'm not good?" Julie asked cautiously.

"Then I will lock you once again in this room and ask my little sister to make sure you stay here," Russia answered. Julie thought about this for a moment before nodding and watching Russia happily leave. She had to admit that the idea of seeing more of the place was better than being stuck in one room.

With this in mind, she ate a little of the food and changed into a pink dress she found in the dresser before she headed to the living room. From there, Russia began showing the child around the house and even took her out to show her the neighborhood; giving her a coat which matched his for the outside parts. She found the tour interesting, Russia lived in an old house with a lot of hiding places; and eventually came up with a new plan to help get back home.

That evening after dinner, at which point Julie decided to complain about how it was not Asian like what she is used to for that night, Julie asked Russia if he would play hide and seek with her. Reluctantly, he agreed and soon the game was started; following Julie's plan. The plan she came up with was that while he was looking for her, she would find her cell phone and use it to call for help. Even if it did not get her out immediately, it would at least allow America to know where to look. She did not need to use her plan, however, because as soon as the first round began the home phone began to ring. Recognizing the number as Germany's, she quickly picked up and said, "Germany?"

Germany had been calling on business, not being told yet that Julie had gone missing yet, and was thoroughly confused as to why his daughter had answered Russia's phone. Due to this he asked, "Julia? Is that you? What are you doing there?"

Before Julie could respond, Russia reached the phone and roughly took it from her. He glared at the girl as he answered, "Hello, who is this?"

With this Germany and Russia began discussing, Russia explaining to the German that it was not Julie but a new, younger housekeeper which his boss had gotten him. After a few more questions Russia seemed to think that Germany bought this and went back to talking about business. Several minutes later, the two adults hung up and Russia returned his attention to the slightly scared girl.

"Why did you answer the phone?" Russia asked the girl sharply.

"Um…Daddy lets me at home…or…he does when I recognize the number," Julie answered shakily.

"Well while you are here you are not to, understand, da," Russia replied, glaring at the girl until she nodded. With the nod, he then continued, "Good, but I am no longer in the mood to play this game with you. Go sit still and read or play a solitary game while I relax."

Again, sadly, Julie nodded her head and walked to her room; deciding to stay there to think in private. Several hours later as Russia walked to his room, he passed by the girl's room to check on her and found her in a fitful sleep.

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 15

Germany had a bad feeling after talking with Russia, mainly due to having the phone answered by some girl instead of the house owner. He could not get over the fact that the girl sounded just like Julie when they would talk on the phone. And why would Russia have a maid suddenly anyways? The entire situation was worrying for him. Due to this, he decided to call America.

Upon having the American glumly answer, Germany asked, "Hello, America, is Julia at home?"

"No," America answered sadly. Germany asked the other what was wrong, causing America to continue, "I haven't seen her in like, two days. I think she was kidnapped or something!"

Germany was silent at this for a moment, a mixture of concern for the girl and annoyance for not being told going through him. At last he said, "We'll I was afraid of that. I was just talking to Russia but instead of him answering the phone a girl who sounded very much like Julia did."

America was silent as he thought about this, only to break the silence by shouting out, "WHAT?!" and hanging up the phone. He then began his anger-filled path to Russia's house to see if his daughter was in fact there.

* * *

Russia awoke with a start when he heard the banging at his front door along with America's yelling. He sighed and slowly got out of bed, debating on if he should really answer the door or just wait for one of the neighbors to call the police to take him away. He then remembered that there was an important reason for the American to be there, which caused him to rush to the door and try to think of a way to make him listen to his reason.

Much to his displeasure when he reached the front door, Julie was already standing there with the door unlocked and looking as if about to open the door. She looked at Russia sweetly as the man signaled to keep the door closed and go away. She then remarked, "Daddy's on the other side of the door," before opening it for the America to charge into the room.

As soon as America saw Russia, he jumped onto the surprised Russian and began to pummel him into a pulp; not giving his opponent any time to get over the shock or defend himself. While doing this, America would yell out, "Where is she? What did you do with my daughter you bastard?! I swear if you hurt her I'll-!"

Before he could continue, Julie happily called out, "Hi Daddy, I missed you!"

Upon hearing the girl greet him, America allowed Russia to drop in favor of hugging her and saying how happy he was to see her. Slowly, ignored by the happy duo, Russia tried to give up only to stop with a loud moan. The others looked at him for the noise, America then remembering that he was pissed, causing him to get up and kick Russia again and ask, "What the hell were you thinking when you kidnapped her?!"

"I did not kidnap her. She's my daughter and she belongs here. She is happy here," Russia weakly answered the room spinning too much for him to act threatening.

"Yes, you did kidnap her! She is not you daughter; she is mine and Germany's. And she belongs at my house in DC not her in the middle-of-nowhere-Russia," America replied bluntly.

"I think he's delirious, Daddy. He had been talking about how I was supposed to stay here and go to school in Russia and that you weren't going to be my daddy anymore-he was. He also said that I could only think of you as my mommy, not daddy 'cause he was going to be my daddy," Julie explained, not stopping for breath until it was finished. As she said all this, America looked between the two getting angrier at the minute.

After hearing the 'mommy-part' America roughly picked Russia up by the shirt collar and asked, "Dude, do I look like a chick to you?"

"You did in the past," Russia began only to have America hit him again for this. Russia frowned and continued, "America, you are over-reacting. It is obvious that I should be her father, not Germany or any of the other undeserving nations. And despite how she makes it sound I did not hurt her in any way. I acted like a perfect father."

"You locked me in the bed room the first night," Julie commented while gripping onto America.

"You punched me in the nose and took my pipe," Russia replied dryly.

America looked the two over, only to then punch Russia with enough strength to make him pass out, turn to Julie, and say, "Come on, baby. What do you say we go home and stay there? You've probably had enough of this strangeness."

Julie nodded happily and asked, "Can we get breakfast on the way?"

America could not help but laugh slightly and say yes as the two of them left and slammed the door shut.

When the two of them reached home, they were surprised to be greeted by England, Germany, Italy, and Canada. The guests all rushed upon the girl when they saw her enter, each of them trying to make sure in their own way that she was alright after spending that time with Russia. After a few moments of this America began to gently push them away in favor of "giving the girl some air.

With this the group went to the living room to sit down and hear what exactly happened. None of them could find it all that surprising that Russia would have tried something like this, but felt bad that it had happened anyways. They also felt slightly offended that Russia thought he was the best father. After some more talking at home, the group decided to go out to celebrate Julie's safe return, only for the girl to pass out part way through the event due to jet-lag.

**So she's back home**

**As always, please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 16

"There's no way that you could have been kidnapped, taken to Russia, then returned in two days," A boy at school complained after listening to Julie explain where she had been for the last few days.

"Was too. The guy was an acquaintance of Daddy so it was easy for my dad to track him down," Julie explained.

"Right. So then why didn't the police get involved? For that matter, who would have gotten jurisdiction to get you? I mean, this whole idea is completely impossible," the boy went on, trying to ground the idea to everyone else listening.

"Like I said, my dad knew the guy so he knew where to find me. And why would the police need to get involved when my dad decided not to press charges as long as he stays away from me?" Julie answered.

"You're dad's an idiot," the boy began, earning an icy glare from the girl before continuing, "And how could he get there and get you back that quickly? I mean Russia is a pretty big place-even if he knew where he was going- and it would have taken him almost all of the time just to get to you and back. The kidnapper would have had to practically meet your dad at the air port and handed you over."

"My Daddy just did," Julie answered, not sure how to explain that part of the situation. She had learned by watching the nations that on occasion they could simply walk or even drive to an opposite side of the map in an afternoon yet at other times they seemed at the mercy of the plane schedule. It was a rather odd phenomenon, and Julie had on several occasions tried to see if she could do that trick only to end up reaching the other side of the city before calling home exhausted.

The boy was about to press the issue more, but stopped when the group heard someone call out, "Julie! Hey!"

The group turned around to find America behind them, scoop Julie into his arms and turn to leave. As he did this Julie asked, "Daddy, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come to school unless it was important."

"It is important; and don't scold me like you're the adult. And I can go anywhere want, thank you very much," America answered while walking with her still in his arms to the car.

"Where are we going?" Julie asked.

"Away. I thought that it would be a good idea for us to simply take a little breather and have some alone time together. No Artie, no Ludwig, no Mattie, no anybody," America happily answered yet gave a worried glance to the girl.

"What about school? I have to actually go at some time this year," Julie asked. She had reason to worry about this, after all, not counting this or Russia's abduction the others had cost her almost half of that month in missed classes and tardies.

"Don't worry, I'll work it out with the school so that it doesn't affect you. Now we better hurry or we'll miss our flight. I was thinking that we would spend some time together up north," America answered as he started the car and drove off.

As he drove, Julie stared hard at him. She could not shake the feeling that something was wrong, especially thanks to how differently he was acting. Once they reached a stop light Julie asked if he was alright, only to be told yes in a tight-lipped manor. Not buying this, Julie looked him over and noticed that he was sitting slightly differently. She then remembered their conversation on how in the past he turned into a girl after being around the other nations for too long. At last she asked, "Daddy, are you becoming a mommy again?"

Upon hearing this question, America slammed on the breaks and asked, "Where did that come from?"

"I don't really mind if you are, I guess it could be interesting to have a mommy instead of a sea of daddies, but I think that you shouldn't run away. You always said that I should face my problems head on, remember?" Julie answered.

America thought for a moment before saying, "This isn't like a typical bullying issue, Sweetie. I just don't want to be hurt again…and I don't want to risk you seeing me hurt either. Besides, it'll just be easier for everyone if we do this and come back refreshed. And you liked it the last time we went up North, remember!"

Julie did not buy this, however, and pouted at America until he unwillingly turned the car around and headed for their house. Much to their surprise, once they reached the house they were met by the sight of England knocking at the front door. The Englishman noticed them pull into the driveway and patiently waited as the two of them exited the car only to be asked why he was there. In response, England said that he had some free time and wanted to see his boyfriend, only for America to give said man a pain-stricken face.

Reluctantly, America allowed England inside and headed to his computer only to moments later give out a disgruntled sound when he received messages and skype calls from the others. Wondering what was wrong, England asked Julie for an explanation, at which point she answered, "Daddy's becoming a mommy again and he doesn't want to."

England thought about this for a moment before paling and calling out, "Wait…America does what she just said mean you're pregnant again?"

"What? No! of course not! She doesn't know what she's saying," America called back; they could hear the embarrassment in his voice.

England began to regain color at this, only to then lose it again when Julie corrected her statement, "I meant that because you guys keep visiting and talking to us none stop Daddy's body is becoming a mommy's body again."

"Oh, I see," England began saying to Julie before calling out again, "America, there really isn't anything for you to be nervous about. We all know what happens and you don't need to worry. No one's going to hurt you again, I promise!"

"Like I haven't heard that one before!" America answered in a huff as he stalked back to the living room where the other two were standing. He then said, "This has gone on long enough and I'm sick of it. Can't you guys get a life outside of mine and my daughter's?"

"America if you don't want people to think of you as a girl than you really should stop whining like one. Now, how about we sit down and relax and think about this, certainly this isn't all bad," England answered reasonably.

America did not want reason, however, and glared at the other before saying, "England. You're not helping again."

With this the two of them began to bicker, leading to Julie going up to her room to think. As much as she liked the others and spending time with them, she had to admit that it was starting to get out of hand. At last she came up with an idea to hopefully fix the situation for everyone. Following her idea, she began to contact the all the nations which were a part of this and told them to be at hers and America's house by that evening. She knew they would all come since she made it sound like an emergency, so now she simply had to spend the next few hours planning on what to say.

**Getting down to the end.**

**As always, please review~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Sorry for the wait…**

Chapter 17

"Is everything alright?" Germany asked upon having Julie answer the door. Like all the others, Germany had received a message asking him to arrive at America's house that evening, but the message did not say what was wrong.

"Ya…um…I'll explain when the last few people arrive, okay. Why don't you come in and relax 'til then," Julie answered, holding the door open as Germany walked through and towards the living room. There he was met by most of the other nations called, each of them wondering what this was all about.

After some more time of idle talk, the last nation arrived and Julie was almost ready to say what she had planned. She only hoped that they all would not take it the wrong way.

Noisily, she got their attention and was about to explain what she had to say when Spain asked, "Julie, what happened to America? Isn't he supposed to be here too?"

"Well, when England commented to him that I invited all you guys over he suddenly left saying that he didn't want to be around all of you guys. So I guess unless he has a sudden change of heart he won't be here," Julie answered.

"Why would all of us visiting make America run off? Is there something wrong with him?" Japan asked concerned.

"Julia seems pretty sure that our constant visiting America to see her is causing him to turn back into a girl," England answered dryly.

"I'd say that the fact that he ran away is proof enough of that," Romano commented.

"If America turns back into a girl then I could get a daughter. After all, I bet that Julie would like a little sibling, da?" Russia mused happily.

"You touch my dad and I will kill you," Julie growled at the Russian before turning to the rest and saying, "And that goes for all of you too! As it is, it's helped me realize something that I think really has to be said."

"And what is that?" France asked.

"I think it would be best if you guys left us alone and got your own lives again," Julie answered bluntly.

The others stared at her for a moment, thinking about what she just said. Sure, since finding out about the cute, little girl they may have been more interested in seeing America more often, but they did not think that it was that big of an issue.

"Julia, did America put you up to this?" Germany asked after some time to think.

"No, I came up with this idea all on my own," Julie answered proudly before continuing, "Look, I admit that life has certainly been more interesting since you guys started coming over to meet me, but I still have a normal person's life too. And you guys have seriously been messing with that. I mean, because of Russia's impulse to kidnap me I ended up failing a test that the teacher made me take as soon as I got back. And I always have to miss school and cancel on my friends because you guys want to spend time with me."

"Vee, but I thought we were your friends?" Italy asked, nervous that the girl did not want to be their friends anymore.

"We are, but I mean canceling on my normal friends. The friends I've had for as long as I remember, and they've started complaining about me replacing them with a bunch of weirdoes. It's not that I never want to see you guys again, but you need to take a step back," Julie clarified.

"How big a step?" Russia asked.

"For most of you a normal step back. For you a giant leap back. Daddy still seems interested in England and I do want to spend time with Germany so I guess those two only have to take a little step back," Julie answered.

"Not fair, aru. So what, aru, the rest of us are supposed to ignore you two if we visit?" China huffed.

"Um…well I guess I can't really ask you to not contact Daddy if it's about work, but constantly deciding to "pop in" or "see how things are" every single day is a bit much. And we could probably all meet up during my school breaks…I guess," Julie thought aloud; the back of her mind wondering how far she was opening Pandora's Box.

"But I don't want to wait for who knows how long before seeing my awesome niece," Prussia complained.

"Um…well…," Julie began. While she was usually stubborn about getting things her way, she still disliked having people she cared about upset if she could stop it.

"Don't push her, she probably had to think long and hard about this," England began dismissively, earning a pout from the girl who thought that he was trying to make a joke.

"Anyways, I said what I wanted to and now I think it's time for you guys to go home. I bet it would be better for you guys anyways if you focused on work," Julie said finitely. The others, however, did not make any sign of going home.

Instead the nations mumbled and tried to talk Julie into reconsidering the idea. After all, what was really the harm in having a lot of people around you who support you? Soon Julie began to feel as if they were pressuring her, causing her stomachs to do flips and her legs to try to back away someplace. It was at that moment that they heard someone call out, "You guys listen to her and get out of here!"

To this they looked towards the voice to see America standing by the doorway, his arms crossed and tapping his foot like a stereotypically pissed off woman. The others paused for a moment, some of them looking as if about to say something, only for America to angrily call out, "Well? What are you waiting for?!"

Upon hearing this, several of the nations rushed out of the house scared followed by the more reluctant ones. Within a couple of moments, the house was empty of people except for America and Julie; the two of them looking at eachother.

"The jerks, ganging up on you like that. Sometimes they can act just like kids, and they think I'm immature! You okay?" America asked his daughter while walking closer to her.

"Ya, are you? I didn't think you would come back so soon," Julie asked quietly.

"Well I couldn't leave you all alone with those guys, who knew what they'd try. Besides, I thought some more about it and I decided that you were right that I shouldn't run away. They may think that they can hurt me, and they probably can, but only if I let them, right?" America said, giving her a hug.

"Right!" Julie answered while returning the hug. After some time of silent hugging, they broke and she asked about dinner, causing America to laugh and the two of them to go out for some food.

**As always, please review~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 18

Julie stalked into her bedroom in order to flop onto her bed, slamming every door shut as she walked from the front door to her room. The day at school had been horrible, the worse day ever since she broke her arm almost half a year ago; and that was also including getting lost in a foreign country and kidnapped by Russia. It was like one of those typical angsty, teenage girl TV shows; which sort of made the feeling even worse.

In five days was the weekend, and on that weekend was her birthday. Like usual, her father had decided to plan a birthday party for her, this time with the help from England and Germany, and she wanted her old friends to be there like usual. However, she had not heard a yes or no from any of them. Due to this, she decided to ask some of them during study hall, only to be made fun of as a little kid by a popular senior girl. She had always been able to get over being made fun of by the kids closer in age to her, but for some reason being picked on by the older girl got to her. Before she could stop herself, she ended up blurting out that her party was not going to be a babish one, but would have a bunch of really hot foreign boys there and most likely alcohol. The girl invited herself, and by the next classroom Julie found herself called to the principal's office because someone told him that she was planning to party which gave alcohol to minors; ending with him most likely calling her father to complain. It was the first time she had ever been called to the principal's office because she did something wrong, and she did not want to ever go through that again.

The worse part was that when her friends heard that the "weird guys" were going to be there some of them flat out told her they wouldn't come. It wasn't fair, why did her first year of high school need to be so frustrating?!

"Julie!" America called out as he entered the house. He was home early, which was not always the best sign these days. She was worried that he was angry about the call, he was often very stern about the idea of minors drinking.

The worrying and stress from the day got the better of her, and by the time America opened her door she rushed up to him for a hug while crying her eyes out. Taken aback by this, America forgot the lecture he was going to give her and wrapped her in a hug of his own, trying to soothe her into telling him what was wrong. Eventually, he was able to get the entire story out of her.

America thought about what he just heard in silence for several moments before saying, "Well, looks like you got yourself in quite the situation, but why would you even promise all of that stuff? I mean, now no matter what you do you'll either be pegged as a little, lying girl or be pegged as the go to person for the popular kids to get wasted. And if you were trying to make more friends it sounds like you worked yourself into possibly less."

"I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean to say all of that stuff. It's just sort of blurted itself out! No matter what I lose and I don't like that. Please daddy, you need to help me," Julie pleaded.

Again America thought about the situation. He hated seeing his daughter look so flustered if he could help it, but recently he had been thinking that it might be better for her if he did not constantly baby her; as hard as it was for him to admit that. At last he answered, "Well, I guess the only thing to do would be to cancel your party. After all, you should be punished for raising a red flag like that."

Julie's eyes widened with shock when she heard this. America had never cancelled anything for her unless it was for a good reason, and she did not think that this was a good enough reason. Besides, she had always had a birthday party!

"It's not like it's that important of a birthday for you anyways, I mean, people always forget about their 15th birthday anyways. So I guess you'll just be spending your birthday with me, Iggy, and Germany," America reasoned, but he could tell that it made little difference to his daughter. After several seconds of silence, he sighed and left the room, closing the door softly in the process. She was going to feel like the world was a cruel and unusual place for the rest of the week because of this, but it could not be helped. Besides, he had a different plan forming already.

* * *

The week at school had passed, and Julie was more than happy about that. She had spent a good portion of the week being made fun of by the upperclassman girl because her dad cancelled the party, which meant that a lot of the school was most likely talking about it. Now it was Saturday, the day her party was supposed to happen, and unlike usual she was not looking forward to the day. She was surprised, however, when that afternoon her three closest friends came over carrying presents.

"Your dad told us to come over," Her friend Cathy answered upon seeing the confused look on the smaller girl. Slowly, Julie allowed the three in, only to end up holding the door when Germany and Italy appeared in the driveway. The teenage girls looked at the two nations, a different emotion on each face ranging from annoyance at their presence to happiness because her friend Rebecca remembered their last appearance at school; causing the girl to rush up and greet them.

"Why are they here? Your dad didn't say that those weirdos would be here; just us and some family," her friend Sarah commented, obviously displeased to see the guys who had been trying to take their friend.

"It's a little hard to explain…oh, and hi Vatti, Feli, nice to see you guys could make it," Julie answered.

"Vatti?" Cathy asked confused. She was in German 1 that year, so she knew what it meant, but wondered why the girl was calling some strange guy her dad.

"Hello Julia, alles gute zum Geburtstag. And who are these girls? Your father made it sound like your little friends would not be here," Germany commented back to the birthday girl.

Seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces, Julie decided to lead them all into the living room where hopefully someone could explain what was happening to them. In the living room, they were greeted by the sight of England reading a book before placing it down upon noticing the company.

"Hey, Julie, isn't that the guy who's been hanging around here a lot more?" Sarah asked. She disliked the fact that a bunch of mysterious men came into the life of her friend, but she had to admit that they were at least very attractive. And if they were going to stay around than maybe she should get to know one or two of them, especially if there were more like the Brit who she could not help but find cute.

"Ya, he and my dad are really close I guess," Julie answered, only to then realize that her friend was not listening to her.

Several minutes later, America and Canada, who was helping with the treats, came into the room and both greeted the guests. After this Julie asked, "Dad, what's going on? Why are my friends here when you said I couldn't have any of my school friends over?"

"Well, after I said that a totally awesome idea came to my head which might help you with keeping both your sets of friends, but first your friends got to promise to keep a secret," America answered, only to receive an unsure glance from his daughter.

The girls promised to, only to then have the nations explain that most of the "weird guys" were actually estranged family and close family friends who were so excited about meeting her that they completely forgot about boundaries. In order to explain how that worked, they also ended up explaining about their nationdom, which simply caused the teenagers to fall into a confused quietness. It took the girls some time to come to terms with all of this, but the adults also reinforced the idea for them that they did not need to worry about Julie not wanting to be friends with them and by the end of the night the group was beginning to accept the idea.

Julie felt a lot better that evening after the party, mainly because it looked like she would be able to keep her old friends without having them constantly question the guys who would on occasion sneak into their lives to talk with her. She also knew that they would keep her fathers' secret. In the end, it looked like things were finally going to go right again.

**As always, please review~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 19

"Congratulations, Julie, I couldn't be more proud of you," America said with a large smile, watching his daughter walk into the living room in her cap and mortar. Almost four years had passed since she first met the nations, and it was a rocky four years, but now that was all behind her along with her high school career. Tonight she was going to walk across the stage and receive the diploma saying that she graduated.

Normally a student would feel like they had a lot of growth in those four years, and for Julie that meant literally and metaphorically. She had sprung up from looking roughly seven to almost ten, and thanks to the nations she had learned a lot more about herself and how to handle different situations. Sure, most of the school still did not understand her, and she still had some issues understanding the more adult parts of her classmates' lives now, but to her she had gone leaps and bounds in the right direction.

"It's just high school, Dad. I don't know why you're making a big deal about it," Julie answered coyly.

"It is a big deal! Technically, I never got a chance to graduate high school; they did not really exist the way they are today back when I was your age. And I bet most of the others don't have a diploma in their house either," America explained.

"If you want one so badly then why not just get one for yourself?" Julie asked while rolling her eyes.

"The life of a superpower and father is full of sacrifices," America casually said before continuing, "And we should get going or you'll be late."

With this said the two of them headed for the car and drove to the high school. Once there, Julie went to meet with the rest of her class to wait and chatter about everything that was going to be different now while America searched for the England, Canada, Germany and Italy and then for seats for everyone. Soon the ceremony began and went on like any other, and when Julie's name was called the group applauded louder than for any of the other kids.

After the ceremony Julie rushed up to the group and was soon dragged into a hug by America and Italy while Germany and England congratulated her. After releasing her from the hug Italy said, "Vee, you really are growing up! It seems like just yesterday you were that little girl walking into the meeting room tailing after America."

"Ya, and in a couple months I'll be at college. It's going to be really different," Julie commented.

"And you know that if things get too rough at school you can always call home and I'll be there for you, right," America said, giving his daughter a look as if to say "please call."

"I know, and it's not like I'll be that far away. Just an hour or so by car," Julie answered with a big smile.

"That's still a long ways away from home for me," America said with a pout. He had been taking care of her for eight-teen years, and they had been there for eachother for every moment of that time. It was going to be lonely at home without her there, and he was still not sure that it was the best thing to send her straight to college like the rest of her friends. Part of him wished that she would simply stay home where he could make sure that she was alright, but he knew that she would be upset about that. No, she had a bit of a free spirit like him, and as much as she cared about his input she would like the chance to make her own life.

"And just think. In a couple of semesters she might even want to study abroad," Canada commented, causing America to give his brother the 'don't give her any idea's' look.

"Well you know that if you choose to study in Germany you are welcome to stay at my house," Germany said as the girl seemed to think the idea over.

"It could be fun," Julie began slowly, "But at the moment I think I should stay close to home, even if it is just for Dad's sake."

The group talked for some more time, constantly having the conversations stopped when her friends wanted to take pictures with both her and on occasion one of the nations. Her friends had been good to her for the rest of high school, forgiving her for the first few months of freshman year and the ones who knew the truth about the nations partially trying to make friends with them. Some of them had to admit, however, that it was a little awkward having the young girls flirt with them.

After some time, Julie went off with her friends to get ready for the senior lock-in. The adults waved good-bye to them at this point before Germany, Italy, and Canada left leaving America and England alone. The two of them stood there in silence for several minutes before heading to the parking lot and their cars. After several minutes of this, America finally said, "It's going to be really different without her around as much."

"I understand America, but you know that it's not like she's going to die or anything," England answered.

"How do you know?" America asked.

"Because I feel more comfortable with letting her lose on the world than I did when you left me," England answered bluntly, causing America to start laughing. England then continued, "She has a good head on her shoulders, and more importantly she knows how to ask us for help when she needs it."

"Ya, but that's because she knows she has people who care about her," America commented.

"That's right, along with a parent who cares enough about her to worry. You did good with her, surprisingly. I honestly at times find it hard to think that you raised that little girl mostly by yourself. You should be very proud," England said, giving America a smile.

America smiled back and said, "I know. And I couldn't be happier about her."

**So I'm calling this story done. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, and subscribed =)**

**As always, please review~ **


End file.
